


Forbidden

by supercalicreative



Category: South Park
Genre: Craig Tucker Being An Asshole, Craig Tucker and Tweek Tweak in Love, Drama, F/F, F/M, Gay Craig Tucker, Immortal Kenny McCormick, Imp Tweek Tweak, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kissing, M/M, POV Alternating, Romance, Sexual Content, Slow Burn, Swearing, Violence, Will eventually have NSFW, will have gay sex eventually
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:41:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 26,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28602360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supercalicreative/pseuds/supercalicreative
Summary: Tweek is an imp who was born in hell and has never known what it’s like to truly live as the hate of hell has consumed his entire existence. Earth never really interested Tweek as he felt he could never fit in in a world where he had to be accepted by others. Often his self-esteem hindered him from making any true connections. To help Tweek triumph over his disconnect with the world Damien, the son of Satan, sends him out on a mission to take out a human named Leopold Stotch who is destined to destroy the world. Leaving Tweek with the challenge of having to choose between betraying the people he soon grows to love and the consequence of failure.
Relationships: Bebe Stevens/Wendy Testaburger, Clyde Donovan/Bebe Stevens, Clyde Donovan/Kenny McCormick, Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak, Kenny McCormick/Leopold "Butters" Stotch, Kyle Broflovski/Stan Marsh, Philip "Pip" Pirrip/Damien Thorn, Stan Marsh/Wendy Testaburger, Thomas (South Park: Le Petit Tourette)/Craig Tucker, Token Black/Nichole Daniels
Comments: 16
Kudos: 30





	1. The Underworld

**Author's Note:**

> Authors note: This is my very first fanfiction so please be kind! I wrote this using a few concepts from the comic Hellpark from the Tumblr @hellpark so please go check that out if you haven’t it’s amazing! I’m not exactly sure how long I want this story to be, but it will definitely be a long ride since I have a lot of ideas and plot points lined up for it!  
> Hope you enjoy!  
> ~ Sincerely, Cali 
> 
> WARNING: There will not be very much sexual content in the first part of this fanfiction as the romance is a slow burn romance. I rated this fanfic as explicit in case I ever end up writing those types of scenes later on in the story. All the characters are 18+ in their senior year of high school! If you are not comfortable with gay relationships, violence, or any of the various tags above please turn back now! When a sexual chapter does come I will put a warning. I will try to write the fic in a way that if you would like to skip sexual themes you can so if you're here for the story you can see how things play out. This story focuses mostly on the plot and the way Tweeks experience changes himself and those around him. It is also a Creek romance at its core but also carries many other ships.

**Chapter 1:**

**~The Underworld~**

_**Tweek POV:** _

Ever since Tweeks been born he’s been surrounded by heat, it had just become a way of life and a cozy convenience which he never really noticed until he was thrown from his warm sanctuary into the cold snow. As Tweek sits in the plush winter snow, his body is enveloped in an unfamiliar chill and he wonders what else is unknown to him in the realm of the living. The thought of ignorance scares Tweek as he often likes things to stay the same falling into a tight-knit schedule that remained consistent. Life was new and Earth was a mystery, so the thoughts and worries of success due to all that is unknown drove Tweek to wonder whether he should go through with this plan at all. Tweek stands up walking back and forth in a panic, too overcome with anxiety to care about the cold.

“Can I really fit in here with the other humans-GAH-what if I mess up…or the other humans don’t like me!!” Tweek starts to pull on his bright blonde hair as his panic rises

“GAHH THIS IS TOO MUCH PRESSURE!!!” Tweek screams in frustration flopping down into a bed of snow, he closes his eyes twitching ever so slightly trying to calm his heart which is pounding in his chest.

Being an imp who was born in hell Tweek grew up in a hateful and stressful atmosphere. In doing so he gained a short temper and a paranoid mind as he often has to do the devils bidding as an imp. After seeing many tortured and obliterated the fear of failure and consequence constantly plagued Tweeks mind. However, recently Hell has changed its scenery of death and destruction becoming a pleasant tropical getaway instead. In doing so a lot of the torturous consequences began to diminish but that did not bring an end to Tweeks mental panic as the past memories of horror still lingered in his memory. Actually, Tweek was not too fond of the new hell-since hate was all he ever knew-but has grown to accept it over time. Tweek’s uncontrollable anger and stress caused him to gain tics as he often twitches when he’s upset and is easily startled by the smallest things due to fear which has been embedded in his mind. Tweeks tics have always been something he has been personally self-conscious of as it was even seen as abnormal in Hell and tends to drive others away. Thomas, another imp who resides in hell, is one of the only people who’s truly bonded with Tweek as he often pushes others away with his outbursts due to his case of tourettes. Thomas loved to speak to Tweek about life on Earth and the experiences he had when he was living as well as the friends he had. However, Tweek could never understand the appeal of living believing it would be needlessly painful and stressful since everyone ends up dying anyway. Thomas since death actually found he was able to control his outbursts more, however, since death, he’s also started to throw up blood from time to time which is a little unsettling and probably painful.

Tweek had a few other acquaintances he kept in hell but keeps them at a distance due to the plaguing anxiety of rejection. These acquaintances include Pip, Damien, and Gregory. Tweek tries to pull away from the ragtag bunch mostly due to the prominent fact that they were always getting into trouble! They would pull Tweek out of his home to pull pranks on the new-fallen souls, see if they could successfully jump the pit of death, throw rocks at the monsters that lived in the lava lakes, and so on. In the end, the ragtag group always ended up screaming for their lives or scolded for their behavior. The only reason Tweek and his friends weren’t punished in some horrific way or left to rot for all eternity for their behavior was because he was “close” with Damien who happens to be Satans’ son. He also happens to be the one who got Tweek into this mess in the first place.

Damien often has to maintain order and balance in the world fixing things that no one else can. You would think as the son of Satan he would be doing something a little more villainous but not everything can be solved in an inherently good or evil way. So, Damien is left with the job of handling brutal tasks in order to obtain a good outcome and keep the world in balance. A job like killing an innocent life before it can commit its heinous crime would normally be Damien’s job. However, Damien noticed various things after he met Tweek and spent time with him for years on end. The first being that Tweek had never seen anything more than hot and hell his whole life and the second being that Tweek has never had a real connection or friend, besides Thomas, often pushing the world away due to fear. Tweeks fears and ignorance hinder any possibility of him ranking up from an imp to a demon or excelling in the afterlife at all as jobs that require social interaction have been completely impossible for the paranoid imp to complete. If he learned to relax and connect with others, he could even take part in the new tropical plans which Damien has for hells future. So, Damien realized that he could kill two birds with one stone by letting Tweek take over one of his jobs. As in the process, Damien would get some vacation time while also allowing Tweek to experience life which would hopefully enable him to work better with others in the afterlife.

Tweeks main task was to murder someone named Leopold Scotch as he in the future inevitably destroys the world.

Tweek was given a few rules to follow when he was sent to Earth.

1\. “Keep your horns, wings, and Imp legs hidden at all times”

2\. “Do not tell anyone who or what you are”

3\. “Don’t let your feelings get in the way of your job”

4\. “Don’t get caught”

Tweek wasn’t given a photo of Leopold but was given a general location of where the boy might be, South Park Highschool. So, that’s where he was heading first thing tomorrow. Damien had actually conjured a room in this house for Tweek to stay in as he completed his task. He was told to take as long as he needed as long as he could get the job done.

Tweek stands up shivering as he finally musters the courage to trek through the cold, he pulls a piece of paper out of his pants pocket which has an address written on it.

“12 Death Lane Ave” Tweek actually laughs as he says the name out loud making a cute little snort sound as he does so.

‘ _Of course, that was Damien’s address.’_ He thinks to himself, _‘ it’s kind of perfect for the son of Satan himself.’_

Tweek takes a deep slow breath letting the chilly air fill his lungs before making his way down to his temporary home. With every fridged step, he regrets ever becoming friends with Damien. Who cares if he has no social skills or friends you don't NEED friends in hell its HELL for fucks sake. Tweek huffs mumbling curses under his breath while fiddling with the address in his pale frostbitten hands. 

“Let’s just get this fucking over with.”

* * *

After wandering through the snow and stumbling upon something Damien had previously explained was a road the frozen imp finds his way to Damien’s house. The house was quite large, looking similar to that of a mansion. There was an enormous gate blocking the entrance to the house which held the warmth that Tweek desperately craved to heal his frozen body. The gate was over 12 feet tall and it outstretched farther than Tweek could see with his naked eye. The walls of the gate were made of grey brick and were coated with piles of fresh white snow from the current storm. The gate had an entrance in the center which was constructed with black metal bars which poked upwards looking almost like spears that had been stood upright. There were two small handles which poked out of the gate's entrance, both were arched like a crescent moon and did not seem to have locks on them. Tweek went to go grab the two handles on the gate but stopped himself with a horrible thought.

_‘What if this isn’t the right house….o-or what if it is but Damien’s servants don’t recognize me and kick me out. What if Damien has demon guard dogs which eat intruders and I’m ripped to pieces forced to lay in the snow in pieces as my body takes days to regenerate!!!’_

“GAHHH TOO MUCH PRESSURE!!!” the imp tugs on his hair and screams letting paranoia consume him.

Tweek stammered nervously for about an hour wondering what exactly he should do. In the end, he decides to ring the button which was on the left side of the gate instead of opening the doors. The button lets out a loud buzzing noise once Tweeks slender fingers had pressed it and the strange sound had startled Tweek causing him to fall backward. He never expected a tiny thing like that to make noise so loud and abrupt. Seconds later a large white device came out of the brick wall causing the boy to scream even louder 

“GAHH HOLY SHIT” he throws his head back in shock hitting his head with a bang on the icy concrete.

The impact causes a sharp pain to ring through Tweeks head and he continues to scream and panic on the ground. 

"GAH-PLEASEDON'TKILLMEIPROMISEILLLEAVEJUSTDON'TTEARMEAPART-" Tweek is cut off as the device emits a red beam of light which slowly scans his body up and down before disappearing. The whole time he was being scanned Tweek stayed still not even letting himself breathe as he was consumed with sheer terror. Once the device disappeared he finally breathed and actually felt himself calm down his heart beating at a relatively normal pace. 

“Ack- I’m not gonna’ be torn apart thank fuck”

Tweek rubs the back of his head still ringing with pain, and is relieved once he sees the gates open automatically. Tweek then gets up and pokes his head through the gate looking back and forth inside to make sure there are no demon dogs or life forms that could strike and kill him. Once he feels like it's safe to enter Tweek walks through the gate gasping in awe when he sees the house before him. The house was quite large looking more like a mansion than your everyday home. Its outer walls were pure white blending in with the snow that had fallen on it. The house actually looked similar to the palace which Damien holds in hell, except that his real home is even more extravagant than the one which was presented in front of Tweek currently. Tweek shook the snow off of his body before walking up the tile stairs which led to the front door. He took a minute to examine the door making sure this was the right place, he was happy to see golden letters on the door which said 12 as he did not want to have to go back out into the winter cold.

Tweek stared at the door for one more minute and closed his eyes

“Well, it’s now or never”

He wrapped his slender fingers around the handle and took one last deep breath before opening the door to his new home.

**~End of Chapter 1~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! You got to the end of the chapter! 
> 
> I promise the next one will be ALOT longer this is just a little introduction to allow the audience to see the general plot. 
> 
> Thank you for reading it all! 
> 
> The next part will be from Craig's POV so stay tuned for our favorite monotone space gay.


	2. The Butterfly Clip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back!  
> This whole chapter is in Craigs POV and just introduces Craig's character as a whole as he gets ready for another school day.

**Chapter 2:**

**~The Butterfly Clip ~**

* * *

_**Craigs POV:** _

Craig's tired eyes snap open once the blaring sound of his alarm clock echoes through the room, the abrupt noise causes a pounding headache to swell in Craig's mind. Craig pushes his face against his pillow in defiance to the notion of waking up. 

_"Fuck"_

Craig rolls over smacking his hand down on the rectangular clock hitting the snooze button on the top to stop the agitating noise. He then sinks his head into his pillow enjoying the scent of lavender that is seeping out of his blue pillowcase. He had just washed his bedsheets yesterday and was glad he changed detergents because the quaint lavender scent that he had picked was so soothing and allowed Craig's body to relax again. Craig felt only a second had gone by before his alarm clock rang once more but as Craig looked at his grey rectangular alarm clock, turning his body to the right to face it, he noticed 10 minutes had actually passed since he snoozed his alarm the first time. Craig grunts rolling on his back rubbing his hazy eyes before sitting up to stop his alarm once more turning it off rather than just hitting the snooze button this time. His lethargic body stood up begrudgingly and made its way over to his closet door which was located on the left side of Craig's bedroom. He began to ruffle through his closet looking for clean clothes. 

In Craig's closet, there are a variety of T-shirts ranging from extra large band tees to plain white T-shirts. The type of shirt Craig wears doesn't truly matter as most of the time he ends up slipping his favorite blue sweatshirt over whatever he happens to be wearing. Today he decides to go with a plain white T-shirt and begins to tug off the NASA shirt he slept in which was actually too small for him and fit him like a crop top stopping right above his belly button. He had gotten this shirt at a space convention years ago back when he was about 11 years old. Since it is so dear to him Craig never had had the heart to give it away. So, instead of giving his shirt away, he wore it at night and kept it strictly as a sleep shirt. Craig slips off his constellation boxer's and slips on a new plain grey pair before bending down to ruffle through his jean drawer. Due to the chill in his room, Craig assumed that it was particularly cold outside and decided to go with his thick L.L Bean jeans which had fleece built inside of them. Craig wasn't into high-end fashion and never really cared what he put on his body. As long as he was able to wear his signature blue chullo and cozy blue sweatshirt he was happy. However, on those cold winter days having fleece jeans really helped to keep his body nice and warm. 

Craig was your average high school kid, he’s 18 going on 19, good looks, 6 foot 4, only holding the main difference of a monotone personality, a temper, and a bad attitude which he obtained by his strange family atmosphere growing up. His attitude and temper cause him to often get into fights with the other kids in his class as they easily piss him off. Craig doesn’t usually feel emotions having a 'I don’t give a shit' kind of attitude towards life as he constantly flips off the world. He can’t remember the last time he even smiled, it’s not that he was sad or depressed he just never expressed himself the way most people do. The one-time Craig actually _feels_ something is when he’s angry and it usually lasts for seconds as he punches most of his problems away. Craig is not only tall as fuck but he’s also drop-dead gorgeous which often attracts unwanted attention from girls. This tends to piss guys off making them hate Craig for basically no reason at all leading to daily fights that Craig has to endure. Craig is also majorly popular without even needing to try as his strength made him a top dog as those too scared to face him became his humble admirers. Aside from fighting Craig did what any millennial would do. He went to class, hung out with his two other friends, went to work, came home, played video games, attempted to do homework till he gave up, and then went to bed.

Craig’s room had tall navy blue walls and was covered in space posters that held pictures of constellations and rocket ships. Inside his closet door, Craig kept a secret Red Racer poster as it was not only his favorite show as it kid but still was his favorite as an adult. On his ceiling, Craig still has glow-in-the-dark stars which he got for his 12th birthday from his mom, and patterned them to mirror the constellations of the actual stars in the sky. Craig remembers how he sat underneath his telescope and drew out every star in the sky creating a blueprint so he could perfectly recreate the night sky on his ceiling. By the window, Craig had a cage with a guinea pig inside named Stripe 4. Craig didn’t have the heart to give up the name Stripe after his first guinea pig died when he was 13. So, since he was so attached to the name Stripe- and couldn’t think of a better name for his beloved pet-after every guinea pig died, he just named the next one Stripe again. Craig sits next to his fluffy buddy giving him a small pet through his cage. He then opens up a container of guinea pig food and fills a small bowl with it. He then refills Stripes water and slips both the food and water back into the cage.

"Good morning buddy," Craig says as he pets his small pet one last time watching as it happily nuzzled Craig's thick fingers. 

Occasionally when Craig was in the mood he would smoke or go out on weekends to drink but he wasn’t typically a party guy. The only real reason he would go to a party was to get Clyde off his back since people would invite Clyde to parties just to get Craig to come. Craig has always wondered why girls lusted over him since he’s an asshole who's turned every girl down who has asked him out. Admittingly, Craig has also never been able to be physically attracted to a girl before, however, he did once have a crush on a kid named Thomas who had Tourettes. He admired how the kid could curse out everyone he saw and wished he could do the same. He always told Thomas that if he could come up to his teacher and yell fuck you in their face without consequence, he would be sooooo happy. However, the boy died when Craig was 15 so that relationship never went too far. Aside from that Craig has had a romance free life and has only ever kissed someone on the cheek for a dare. Craig wasn’t too interested in dating and enjoyed his drama-free life. It just seems like you experience a lot of unneeded distress and heartbreak to love another person. Craig could clearly see the struggles which couples go through as Clyde seems to come to him every day with an issue he has with his girlfriend Bebe. Craig already had enough stress in his life with his grades going down the shitter and college coming up around the corner he had to start taking things a little more seriously. 

A scream from his mom signaled Craig to make his way downstairs and on the way, he makes sure to grab his signature blue sweatshirt and chullo. He slips them both on and makes his way to the kitchen. Craig's mother is packing Craig a simple PB and J lunch with some cut apples, his mom was determined to give her kids a good lunch every day since she felt the school lunches were a waste of money when they had good food at the house to eat. Tricia is at the table munching on some Lucky charms and watching who knows what on her tablet. She flips Craig off as he walks by her and makes his way to get his own breakfast deciding to just make toast since he was running late and could eat it on the way.

“Craig don’t forget you’re taking Tricia to school today honey” Craig groans, he forgot he would be taking the gremlin with him.

“Yeah yeah, I’ll make sure she gets there” he puts some Italian white bread in the toaster and sets the timer to a minute before opening the fridge to grab some orange juice.

Tricia begins to drink the sugary milk leftover in her cereal bowl and then looks at her brother

“Just make sure you don’t make me late; I have something very important to get to this morning”

Craig cocks one eyebrow up and crosses his arms “like what?”

She huffs and looks away “its none of your business asshat now just hurry up”

Craig lets it go for now but plans on bringing it up again once they get into the car. He just flips her off before plucking his toast out of the toaster once he hears it ding. Craig always set the timer so his toast would come out carrying a beautiful golden brown color the bread wasn't too hard or soft carrying just the right consistency for his picky palate. Craig takes some butter spreading it across the toast letting it melt into the bread before taking a bite. The soft buttery toast makes his tastebuds scream in bliss and Craig can't help but let out a small "mmm" sound before he begins to walk upstairs. Craig begins to pack his bag once he arrives at his room throwing in his laptop, notebook, pens, earbuds, cigarettes, and other various items into his blue NASA bag. He then zips up the bag and grabs his car keys before making his way back downstairs. Craig grabs the lunch bag his mom made as he bites his last chunk of toast savoring every second. He then chugs some orange juice before calling up to Tricia who was now in the bathroom.

“COME ON WE ARE LEAVING!!”

Tricia soon responds with “I’M COMING JUST HOLD ON A SECOND YOU ASS” proceeding to take another five minutes in the bathroom.

Craig slips on his shoes and puts his glass in the sink as he waits. Finally, Tricia emerges from the restroom and makes her way down the wooden stairs through the door.

“BYE MOM LOVE YOU!”

She yells as she quickly runs out the door. As Tricia runs her ginger hair flows through the wind and Craig notices that instead of wearing her classic pigtails she has her hair down today. Craig also notices that Tricia has curled the ends of her flowing locks, making her look more mature than before. As they walked to the car in the freezing cold Craig noticed Tricia was wearing a beautiful butterfly clip, which she didn’t have before, in her hair. As soon as the two get into the car Craig figures now is the time to ask Tricia what is up.

“Okay spill what is so important today that you have to get all dolled up for it?”

Tricia blushes and sinks into the passenger seat huffing a breath of cold air from her soft pink lips. She avoids Craig's gaze and fiddles with her fingers.

“I-i’m seeing Karen today”

Craig smirks and looks over at her “ohhhhhh I seee….”

Tricia looks up at Craig and flips him off “shut up!!”

Craig laughs in a teasing manner still not cracking a smile but showing some signs of secret enjoyment as he talks to his little sister. 

“Tricia has a crusshhhhh”

Tricia puffs her cheeks out and starts to punch Craig in the shoulder

“Ugh stop!!! You’re such an ass!!”

Craig bats her hands away happy he hasn’t started to drive yet and smirks.

“Is that who you got that butterfly hairclip from ???”

Tricia's blush deepens turning her face a shade of crimson red, she bites her bottom lip and nods admiring her gift in the mirror. As the light from the morning sun shined on the hair pin a rainbow pattern could be seen across it.

“But we are just friends, I-I don’t even know if she’s ya know?”

Craig nods “All alright alright”

He starts to drive turning on some Coldplay specifically from the album _Parachutes_ humming the song _Yellow_ as he cruises along. As Craig drives he wonders how Karen got the money to buy his sister such a fancy looking clip but realizes that it's most likely homemade once he gets a closer look at it through his peripherals.

* * *

Once Craig gets to school he hops out of the car with Tricia and makes his way inside the school which was flooded from corner to corner with kids. Craig doesn't like people, interacting with them often ticked him off. The only social interactions which Craig was able to tolerate were the ones that he had between his best friends Token and Clyde. The three boys bonded because Clyde and Token stuck to Craig like glue after the start of elementary school. Clyde is a whiney jock with brunette hair carrying a height of about 5'8. He really bulked up after joining the football team in his freshman year but still carries a sensitive extroverted heart. He still has the same dull mind of a child which he carried in elementary school crying to Craig whenever anything goes wrong. Token, on the other hand, is very mature holding his own, he's the president of the student council and is guaranteed to be valedictorian due to his straight A's. For the longest time, Token has had a huge crush on a girl named Nichole but hasn't had the guts to ask her out. He constantly tells me he doesn't have the "charms to win her over like I have" but I called that bullshit since the boy was drop-dead gorgeous, no homo, and had brains as well. So, what's not to like?

As Craig walks down the hallway a chill runs down his spine as he passes Kyle's locker begging and praying that he won't bug the fuck out of him with needless chatter like he did every day. Craig HATED everyone in Cartman's little group. The only person who was decent within it was Kenny, despite his perverted manner, he was actually a pretty nice guy and gave pretty good advice. Butters was nice too but Craig actually has never gotten a chance to know him all too well and didn't really consider him as part of 'the group' since he only mainly spends time with Kenny. Craig could never forgive the bunch after they got him arrested and used his birthday money to start a Peruvian flute band. While Craig continued to walk he managed to evade Cartman's posse but in doing so walked right into a mob of girls who looked Craig's way to flirt. Craig stared at all of them blankly trying to think of a way out of the current predicament he was in.

One of the girls giggled looking up at Craig.

"Hi, Craig ~"

The girl was about 5'4, she had long brown hair and was wearing a green jacket, a pair of jet black leggings, and fluffy brown boots. 

Craig shuffled back uncomfortably trying to remember the girl's name....was it Haley....Harper? He knew her name started with an H but couldn't recall it for the life of him. Craig wasn't the type of give a fuck about girls anyway so he just gently pushed the brunette aside and walked by her. He figured that acting like an asshole and ignoring her would maybe get her and the other girls off his back. However, when he takes a second to look back he sees the girls look more love-struck than ever. Craig huffs agitated before making his way to his locker. His two best friends were by his locker as usual. Clyde looks like he’s ranting Token's ear off about something and Token is nodding along trying to keep up with his friend's story. Craig soon realizes that Clyde was too caught up in his story to notice Craig creeping behind him and decides to scare him half to death.

He puts his face right behind Clyde's ear and says "BOO!" causing Clyde to fall forward in shock screaming bloody murder. 

“AHH!”

Clyde falls into Token who catches the boy quickly turning him upright so he didn't have a make-out session with the floor.

Clyde turns around once he's caught and as he looks up at Craig his eyes were revealed to be flooded with tears.

The sensitive brunette immediately starts to cry

“CRAIGGGGGGGG”

Craig rolls his eyes

“Come on don't be such a baby."

Clyde huffs "it's not that it's it's....." 

Token sighs running his hands through his black hair.

"Bebe" 

Craig groans and leans on his locker beginning to input his combination by twisting his lock between his thick fingers

"What did you do this time?" 

Token pats Clydes back as he responds for Clyde. 

“Oh the usual Clyde said something stupid and now Bebe is pissed at him”

Craig nods pulling his locker open, his locker is full of various pictures of Craig, Token, and Clyde as Clyde decided to decorate his locker for his birthday last year. Unfortunately, the glue he used was pretty damn permanent so Craigs never been able to remove the pictures. In order to cover up most of them, Craig had added a few small NASA posters to the inside of his locker as well as a Coldplay poster which he got from an old concert he went to when he was around 14 years old. Craig's locker is full of papers, books, and random items such as a half bit apple and bent plastic fork. At the very top shelf of his locker, Craig keeps tissues for Clyde emergencies. He grabs a tissue from a large box and hands it to Clyde so he could wipe away his waterfalls of tears.

“i-i-i just said that-that she wasn’t as light as Craig’s little s-sister because I couldnt pick her up and-and”

Token starts to translate for Craig.

“Basically he was trying to say that he couldn’t lift Bebe but could lift your sister because Bebe was heavier and it didn’t go over well.”

Craig sighs, Clyde, Token and Craig had a strength contest back when they were younger to prove who was the strongest of the three. To test this the boy's had lifted his sister Tricia using her as the determiner of their strength. Clyde actually ended up winning that competition since it was freshman year of high school and Clyde had been taking part in football while Token and Craig were not participating in any sort of physical activity. So, ever since he won once he picks up his sister every time he comes over to hang out in order to gloat about his strength. Since, Tricia is barely 15 and half Bebe size, holding a height of 5'2 while Bebe holds a height of almost 6 foot, it’s no wonder that Clyde can’t lift her as well as he can lift Tricia. However, Clyde's comment regarding their difference in weight obviously did not bode well with Bebe because it was basically indirectly calling her fat. 

Clyde wipes his eyes and blows his nose into the tissue dramatically leaning on the locker next to Craigs. 

“I'll make it up to her and lift more weights so I can pick her up !!”

Token sighs “I don’t think that’s going to make her feel any better dude, just the fact that you have to become stronger just to lift her is going to make her feel bad.”

Clyde groans and takes a few steps back "Then what am I supposed to- 

Clyde's words are cut off when he walks right into a boy who Craig doesn't seem to recognize.

“GAH!!! OH SWEET JESUS!!!- I-I'M SORRY”

Before Clyde gets a chance to respond the boy speeds off, Craig doesn't get a chance to take a good look at him only seeing a flash of the boy's bright blonde hair as he scurries away.

Craig looks back at his two friends and shrugs it off picking up his phone to look at the time. His eyes widen as his phone reads 7:55.

“Shit" the tall boy exclaims, he begins to shove papers into his blue backpack before slamming his locker shut. 

"We're going to be late to class." 

Clyde cocks an eyebrow wiping his eyes

"Since when do you care about class?" 

Craig huffs and rests his head against his locker.

"Since my dumbass counselor met with me and said I wouldn't graduate until I start making decent grades..." 

Clyde looks a little shocked since Craig isn't really the type to take advice from an adult and actually stands in front of Craig with his mouth hanging open. However, Token is beaming, proud that his friend is _actually_ working to improve his academics. The two boys look at each other nod and then look back up at Craig. 

"Let's hurry off to class then" Token exclaims as he hugs his books to his chest. 

The three boys made their way to class, but just before they were about to reach the classroom Craig was abruptly stopped by a boy with jet black hair blue eyes wearing a blue hat with a red puffball on top. Craig groans immediately recognizing the person before him and huffs trying to push him away. 

"Not now Stan I don't have time for your bull shit" 

Stan points a finger at Craig looking sly and confident 

"I'm gonna beat you today Tucker!" he exclaims raising his fists in the air. 

Stan and Craig had a daily routine where they would fight one another. Not because they hated each other or anything but because Stan was determined to prove he was stronger than Craig. After years of embarrassing losses to Craig, Craig wondered if Stan would ever realize he was never going to win. Usually, Craig would welcome a fight but it was a few minutes till the bell and he did not want to miss class again. Stan continues to block Craig's way as he tries to walk by and Craig sighs agitated.

"Fine but we have to make this quick" 

Stan runs at Craig once they both signal they are ready to fight and Stan attempts to punch Craig. Craig grabs the boy's arm and flips him over so he lands on his back. The boy grunts in pain and pushes his legs up quickly so his feet would kick Craig square in the face. Craig stumbles back his nose now bleeding from the impact. His head pounds and his body begins to fill with adrenaline as the red liquid drips down his tan skin. He could fill his blood boiling as his anger began to rise but also couldn't help but feel a little impressed by Stan's tactic. Craig wipes his face with his hand and starts to get serious punching Stan hard right in the gut causing him to fall over with a thump. Stan howls in pain and when he doesn't move for a good minute or so Craig assumes the fight is over. He starts to walk away when suddenly Stan grabs his ankle causing Craig to fall flat on his face. His head screamed in pain as it smacked into the tile floor of the hallway and a nice purple bruise started to form on Craig's forehead. Craig takes a second to look at the time glancing at a clock which was in the hall, 7:58, he clenches his teeth and glares daggers in Stan's direction. Stan was panting and had managed to stand up again but it looked like he was losing steam. Craig had shown Stan mercy throughout this fight as he _really_ wasn't in the mood to fight the boy. But he needed to end this fight _now_. So, Craig runs at Stan pushing him against the lockers and kicks him square in the dick before punching him across the face causing the boy to slump over finally defeated by Craig's brute strength. Craig gives Stan the middle finger and huffs. 

"Fuck you Stan." 

Seconds after the fight was over a familiar redhead came over to grab Stan who was completely knocked out. However, Craig didn't have the time or sympathy to care about Stan's well-being and turned on his heels walking away triumphantly.

Token and Clyde run over to Craig. Token didn't seem too phased as this was something that happened daily. The boy seemed more worried about being tardy as he was a star student and did not like to miss opportunities to improve his academic intelligence. Clyde on the other hand looked completely distraught and full of worry like a love-sick mother babying their child. Token hands Craig a few tissues to soak up the blood. 

Clyde gasps "Craig you're bleeding again!!!"

Tears start to form in the brunette's chestnut eyes and he throws his arms around Craig's body dramatically. He pushes his face into Craig's chest as his tears begin to fall causing the front of Craig's sweat jacket to dampen. 

Craig rolls his eyes and tries to pull away from his sobbing friend.

"I'm _fine_ , let's go already."

Clyde finally lets go of Craig as he realizes they don't have much time left nodding happily as his frown was now replaced with a smile.

The sound of the bell causes all three boys to jump and they immediately start to barrel down the hall making their way to their first class of the day. 

**~End of Chapter 2~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ohohoho the next chapter is where things get interesting !!!


	3. The New Kid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tweek learns that his job is going to be a lot harder than he originally thought and faces a real challenge when he meets Craig Tucker for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors note: 
> 
> This particular chapter has switching POV'S throughout it! Every time the POV switches I will indicate it by stating "Craig's POV:" or "Tweek's POV:" This pattern will mostlikely continue as the story goes along and extend to other characters as more characters are introduced.
> 
> This chapter also has a flashback! When a flashback begins and ends I will add **'s
> 
> I hope you enjoy this update! 
> 
> Sincerely, 
> 
> Cali ~

**Forbidden**

**Chapter 3** ****

**~The New Kid~**

**_Tweek's POV:_ **

Tweek clutches his backpack straps in his hands twisting them between his long pale fingers. He stares into the mass of teens walking about the hallway clumping in packs like wolves in the forest. Tweek was scared of watchful eyes, he did not want to be noticed, he did not want to stand out. All he really wanted to do was go in kill whoever Leopold was and get out. Even though nobody stared at the blonde imp he felt like the whole world was watching him. His stomach began to knot in unshakeable anxiety and he felt a tight heavy pressure around his heart.

_‘What if I get caught...?’_

Tweek thinks to himself as he remains frozen in front of the exit of the counselor's office.

_‘What if they notice I don’t belong here and then I get thrown away and killed because I don’t belong here and have to go back to hell and face Satan and obtain punishment for failing - GAHH - I can’t fail, I can’t fail, I can’t fail’_

Tweek squeezes his eyes shut gripping at the paper he received from the school counselor that contained his class schedule.

Tweek's first language derives from Hell so English was actually something he had to learn and was still in the process of understanding. Thankfully Tweek's imp friend Thomas agreed to tutor Tweek in English once Damien insisted that he learn it in order to communicate with others who weren’t born in Hell. Even though Tweek's learned so much in the last year there were still a lot of things that the poor imp didn't know. Reading English was harder for Tweek than speaking English since most of their class lessons consisted of oral teaching rather than reading comprehension. He wishes he had paid more attention during his tutoring sessions and curses to himself as he squints at the paper covered in foreign writing. Tweek runs his finger along the paper as he deciphers one of the words on it which he seemed to recognize. 

“E-E-english…”

He mutters and smiles, feeling proud of himself for remembering the foreign word. A small twinge of confidence fills him and the blond imp looks up at the crowd once again. Tweek takes a deep breath, clinging to a small glimmer of confidence which allowed his paranoia to slightly dissipate. 

“I can do this I can do this I have to do this”

Tweek takes a step forward and slips into the crowd of strangers weaving his way through as he attempts to translate the rest of his class schedule. As he walks he tries to remember everything his friend had taught him back in Hell. 

*****************************************************************************************************************************************

(All conversations which are being conducted in Tweek's native language from Hell will be translated to English and written like **this** )

A small imp with dark blonde hair and freckled skin sits next to Tweek holding a handful of index cards with various words on them. He turns a card over that says "Love" and Tweek's brows furrow as he tries to decipher the word biting gently on his cracked bottom lip. 

"L-lu-uah-ve?"

Thomas giggles and nods. 

**"You're close"**

Tweek scrunched his nose as he looks at the card again.

"Love?"

Thomas puts the card in the correct pile and smiles looking back up at Tweek. 

**"You-FUCK-got it-SHIT FUCK."**

Tweek beams secretly happy that he was making some progress, he only really showed his smile and warmth around Thomas and kept it locked up around everyone else. In Tweek's era, you had to be tough to survive in Hell so he wasn't the type to just let anybody in. Tweek picks up one of the flashcards and twirls it in his slender fingers before looking back up at Thomas. 

" **What does love mean again?"**

Thomas stops short and hums tapping a finger to his chin as he tries to think of a way to explain love. Once he complies an explanation in his head he looks back up at Tweek. 

**"It's basically-SHIT-feeling affection for someone, it's a special -FUCK-emotion which living people treasure."**

Tweek ponders wondering if he's ever felt this affection towards anyone, feelings, and terms such as love didn't used to be a common thing in Hell. It wasn't even a prominent word within the hellish dialect, the closest word to it being "like". Ever since Damien took Hell by storm creating a new era of tropical fun dissipating the aggression which used to circulate the torturous afterlife Tweek didn't really know how to act anymore. He used to tell people to fuck off daily which on Earth was equivalent to that of a normal person saying good morning. His daily fuck you was always responded with a mutual fuck you or screw you asshole back. Now, people were dare I say cheerful and tended to wish Tweek a good morning. On top of that, a lot of people started using English as demons actually began to communicate with dead people. Other languages such as Spanish and Japanese had been spreading too but English seemed to be the one which people were using most often. Being nice was a challenge to Tweek and if it wasn't for Thomas and his daily English tutoring he wouldn't even be able to speak to people in the morning since he wouldn't even understand what they're trying to say. Tweek looks down at his hands taking a slow deep breath before looking back up at his imp friend. 

**"How do you know if you're in** **love?"**

Thomas smiles and fire erupts from behind him as if on clue causing his eyes to shimmer. Thomas loved to talk about his 15 years of living on Earth even though he was still somewhat frustrated with God's ultimate decision to send him to Hell after all the good things he did in life. After death, he did tasks for Satan working his way up to become an imp in less than 3 years. Tweek and Thomas only truly started to connect because of Damien and these daily lessons. Soon Thomas introduced Tweek to friendship and became Tweek's first real friend.

Thomas scoots next to Tweek and leans against him as he starts to regale the feelings of love.

“ **When you’re in love your heart feels like it's flying, soaring high in the air filling your body with exuberant amounts of happiness. -SHIT-. You’re heart pounds in your chest whenever your special person is around and they make you feel like you’re the only person in the world. They take over your thoughts and make you fumble-FUCK-with your words as you try to speak. They keep you up at night and fill your stomach with butterflies. Every day you can’t wait to be near them, see them, hold them. -COCKFUCK- You feel like you could and would do anything for them. You…..miss them when…they’re not around. -SHIT-….”**

Thomas’ eyes begin to flood with tears and he looks away from Tweek keeping his red eyes glued to the ground.

**“You let them move on and hope for the best when they have to live without you.”**

His voice cracks and he hugs his knees to his chest.

**“And you wonder if you’ll ever feel this way again…if you'll ever move on…..-FUCK SHIT-…yo-"**

Tweek cuts Thomas off embracing his friend in a soft hug, pulling Thomases face into his chest. Tweeks shirt quickly becomes damp from the onslaught of tears Thomas cries as he starts to break down his broken voice wailing in pain. Tweek tightens his grip on Thomas and runs his fingers through his dark blond hair as he attempts to comfort his friend. Tweek wasn't the type to hug but in this instant, it was the only thing he thought he could do to ease his friend's pain. The two boys stay in that position for quite a while. Once Thomas’ tears end he pulls away from Tweek and replaces his frown with a bright smile. Tweek wonders how Thomas can smile so wide after going through so much pain.

He didn't deserve to be in Hell.

He deserved the world. 

Finally, Thomas speaks up and picks up the pile of flashcards beginning to shuffle them as he speaks.

**"But ...-SHIT-.. I hope by now he's moved on and found a really nice boy to love. I hope he's happy."**

He smiles sweetly and stops shuffling just staring at the cards in his hands.

**"Sometimes Damien even lets me peek at the land of the living just so I can see how he is. I wonder how he would react if he knew I was watching over him?"**

The boy chuckles to himself and Tweek takes Thomas’ hand. 

" **I'm sorry that life was such a bitch to you, you were young when you died it must have been hard. You left a lot of people behind..and if you ever need to talk about it or deal with the pain..just know I'm here."**

Thomas grips Tweeks hand and pushes the cards to the side, a small smile spreads across his face and he looks up at Tweek.

**"Thank you, Tweek."**

**************************************************************************************************************************************************

_‘I-I….I CAN’T DO THIS’_

Tweek turns to run away planning on making a beeline for the exit to the school. As he turns he knocks right into something falling on his butt with a thump. Tweek looks up flustered and notices a pair of chestnut eyes peering down at him. Tweeks mind goes into a panic and he squeezes his forest green eyes shut beginning to collect the papers he had which had fallen onto the ground.

“GAH-OH JESUS I'M SORRY”

Tweek, by bumping into the stranger, managed to draw quite a lot of attention to himself and his anxiety welled in his chest as he felt everyone’s eyes on him. He stood up keeping his eyes glued to the floor before rushing off.

_‘I want to run away I want to go home! Everyone knows now, they know I don't belong here!’_

Tweek ducks behind a corner catching his breath, he feels overwhelming panic overtake his body and found himself sliding down the wall of an empty portion of the hallway to try and just breathe. He clutches his chest starting to take deep slow breaths. He then closes his eyes thinking of hell, his happy place. He pictures the fire erupting from the ground and the beautiful lava lakes which Tweek would often spend his time at as he read. He pictured the soothing shriek of demon bats who would fly overhead as he flipped through pages of his novel and leaned against a large palm tree.

_‘It’s calm…it’s serene…it’s okay.’_

As Tweek begins to calm down a sudden hand comes in contact with his shoulder making him jump in shock.

“GAH-HOLY SHIT”

He looks up to see a blond stranger before him with glassy blue eyes and fluffy hair. He was wearing a large orange coat that had a puffy brown collar which covered up most of his face. The stranger gave him a warm smile before unzipping his hood.

“Hey, are you okay?”

Tweek looks at the blonde apprehensively eyeing him up and down to make sure he didn’t have some kind of weapon on him before relaxing and nodding.

“I-I’m just a little lost…and having trouble understanding this.”

Tweek holds up his schedule and the blond stranger bends down grabbing the paper from Tweeks thin hands.

“Oh I can help you, I’ve been going to this school for 3 years now so I kind of know it like the back of my hand.”

He smirks down at Tweek flashing him a bright smile oozing with confidence.

Tweek perks up and his scowling face cracks into a smile.

“R-really?"

Tweek pauses and remembers that Thomas told him it was common and appreciated when others were kind to each other in the land of the living. He tries to remember the English word for gratitude and makes an ahA face once he remembers. 

"Thank you!"

Tweek looks down at the ground and chews on his bottom lip nervously as he continues to talk.

"…I just have a hard time reading English”

He admits feeling a twinge of embarrassment fill him as most of the imps in hell had already read and spoke the English language fluently.

“But I can speak English fluently.”

The boy in the orange coat nods and starts to look over Tweek's schedule a small smile forms on his face as he reads and he soon looks back down at Tweek.

“Hey we actually have the same class first period, come on, I’ll walk you there!"

The stranger stands up and beckons Tweek with his arm emitting a warm and welcoming glow.

Tweek nods and starts to follow him, he felt relaxed for the first time since he’s been in the land of the living and suddenly doesn’t seem to notice the multitude of teen's that surround him as he and the boy navigate through the crowded halls.

“By the way, my name is Kenny.”

The blond boy exclaims looking back at Tweek with another thousand dollar smile. Tweek noticed Kenny had a small gap between his two front teeth and multiple band-aids on his pale face. He wondered if something had happened to the boy to put him in this state but shrugged off the thought.

“My name is Tweek…Tweek Tweak…I know my parents weren’t very creative huh..”

Kenny laughs and nods, patting Tweek on the back.

“Well, at least it's unique?”

The two continue to chat until they arrive in front of the door to the English classroom. On the door, there was a plack that said 18B and Tweek figures it must be the room name.

He takes another deep breath and makes his way into the classroom.

* * *

**_Craig's POV:_ **

Craig barrels into the classroom seconds after the bell rings followed by Token and Clyde. He dashes to his desk tossing his blue NASA bag to the side. Craig could feel the whispers of rumors circle around the room as people reacted to the bloody state he was in assuming he got into another fistfight. Craig tuned the noise out and made sure to keep the bloody tissue paper clamped against his curved nose. His head was ringing and the familiar headache from this morning overtook his mind constricting the sides of his brain and making it throb. The raven-haired boy was soon knocked back into consciousness as his deep blue eyes made contact with a blond-haired stranger who was standing in front of the tall black chalkboard their teacher kept at the front of the room. He was quite short, Craig guesstimated he might be around 5’5 to 5’7. He was wearing a green button-down shirt-which was barely appropriate for the cold winter weather outside- as well as a pair of dark navy blue jeans. He was also wearing a pair of black converse that looked like they had been soaked to the bone.

_‘Did he walk through the snow in those?’_

Craig wonders as he lets his eyes wander back up to the boy’s face. It was as pale as the first snowfall and looked soft to the touch; it was also covered in beautiful freckles which danced across his rosy cheeks. His blonde hair was unkempt sticking up at all ends and almost made Craig want to run his hands through it and fix it. He seemed to be muttering things to himself as he stood there fiddling with his hands and nervously interlocking them. The boy’s body was twitching and jerking, never staying quite still. His left eye moved the most as it closed and twitched in a seemingly involuntary way. His body language reminded Craig of Thomas and caused a wave of nostalgia to consume his mind. Suddenly the blond turns his head looking Craig directly in the eye once he noticed Craig had been staring at him. The boy twitches nervously making a small ‘urk’ sound causing Craig to look away. However, the blond boy did not look away he just continued to stare daggers at Craig causing Craig’s body to fill with a perturbed feeling.

Craig’s tall brunette teacher Miss Glee put her hands down on the wooden podium which she had in front of her and cleared her throat.

“Now class today we have a new transfer student who’s going to be joining us.”

The mysterious blond steps forward and seems to choke as he looks at the various kids in the class. With a deep breath, he finally speaks, and Craig is surprised to find his voice has a high sweet tone to it.

“My name is Tweek Tweak and I-gAH-it’s nice to meet you.”

He bows his head respectfully at the class and a sea of murmurs fill the room. As the boy lifts his head back up he once again locks eyes with Craig, both of them stare at one another and a secret tension seems to fill the room. Craig is used to guys picking a fight with him, and the glare which Tweek was giving him gave him an impression of aggression.

“Great, now go take a seat next to...."

The teacher paused as she looked for a space which had an empty seat.

"Kenny!”

Kenny waves his arm up to signal Tweek so he knows where to sit and Craig notices Tweeks nervous scowl had turned into a smile.

Craig looks down at his desk and takes the tissue off his nose once he notices that he’s no longer bleeding. He lays his head on the palm of his hand sighing as class began to start. However, he noticed that he was being watched. He tilted his head discreetly looking behind himself and he is not surprised when he sees Tweek's piercing gaze from the back of the room which was fixated on Craig. 

* * *

_**Tweek's POV:** _

The hum of the lights overhead fills the classroom with a buzz amongst the silence as the kids work on their daily classwork which Miss Glee had assigned. Kenny had his desk pressed up against Tweek’s since he was having a hard time understanding the material. Tweek was very grateful to have someone by his side helping adjust to this new life that he had been thrust into. As the class goes on Tweek can’t help but continue to stare at the boy in the blue chullo who sat on the left side of the classroom. Tweek had begun to become nervous and suspicious of the boy once he noticed he had been staring at him since he walked in the classroom. He must have had a reason for his stares and Tweek’s paranoia allowed him to think of the worst possible scenario as he studies the boy from a distance.

_‘Does he know that I don’t belong here?...or maybe he’s the Leopold person who I’m supposed to be targeting?'_

_'Oh God, what if he attacks me when I’m not looking?'_

_'Or tells everyone that I’m not human and I get taken to a laboratory and tested on trapped for the rest of my life in a laboratory?'_

_'OR what if I do make it out but then I go back to hell and Satan punishes me for all eternity for failing my mission!!-OH GOD ANYTHING BUT THAT’_

_'GAHHH so much pressure !!!'_

The boy’s mind continues to ramble and he lets out a grunt of discomfort as he gets lost in a downward spiral of paranoia. A gentle tap on Tweek’s shoulder snaps him out of his internal monologue of panic and he jerks his head to look at the kind blond who flashes Tweek a soft smile.

“Is everything okay?”

Tweek nods quickly and fiddles with his slender fingers pressing them against one other as he talks.

“Yeah, I just err….”

Tweek tugs on his hair gently avoiding Kenny’s kind gaze.

“I noticed that that boy over there kept staring at me when I first came into class…did I do something to piss him off..is he dangerous..oh God…”

Kenny chuckles and pats Tweek on the back.

“You mean Craig?"

Tweek nods and Kenny leans his arm on Tweek's desk scooting a little bit closer to Tweek.

"I suggest you stay away from that guy, he’s notorious for getting into fights with other people. He was probably just sizing you up in case you two ever got in a tussle.”

Tweek gasps and bites on his bottom lip nervously.

“GAH- do you think I’m safe? He’s not gonna beat me up, right?”

Kenny shakes his head.

“He usually doesn’t unless he has a reason too. From what I’ve heard most guys come and ask him for a fight, so as long as you don't start anything with him you should be fine.”

Tweek relaxes looking back down at his work and furrows his brow as he looks at a word in his book that they were all assigned to read.

“Hey er..Kenny what does this word mean?”

Kenny looks over the boy’s shoulder and smiles.

“Oh… arduous?"

Tweek nods and Kenny continues to speak. 

"That’s just a fancy way of saying difficult.”

Tweek smiles and nods writing the word down. Tweek felt somewhat excited as he read through his assignment, it was nice to learn new things even though it caused him to step out of his usual boundaries. Kenny was a good teacher too, Tweek felt safe and uncharacteristically calm around him.

Time passed in seconds and Tweek’s body jolted as a loud bell rang signaling that class was over. He started to collect his new things putting them in a yellow backpack which Damien had gotten him. It was a large bag which had black zippers at the top and the front of it. At the bottom of the bag’s front, there was also a beautiful crisscross pattern made with white laces. It looked almost like the criss-cross pattern which ballerinas used when tying their pointe shoes. Damien had known Tweek long enough to know that he not only loved yellow but aesthetically pleasing designs. Tweek felt a twinge of gratitude pang in his heart but felt it dissipate as he remembers Damien was the one who got him into this mess in the first place.

As he stands up to leave the classroom a familiar boy with an ice-cold stare stood in front of him blocking his way. Tweek looked up almost trembling at the amount of authority the boy emitted. Tweek was an imp so he faced a lot of tough opponents but he usually liked to avoid confrontation or violence when necessary since his short temper sometimes makes him lose control and take things too far. Tweek also knows he can’t use any of his special strength or abilities which he has due to being an imp since that would basically out him. As the boy stands in front of Tweek he finally gets a good look at him. He was tall probably around 6 foot, had smooth tan skin and a curved nose which fit well with his long facial structure. He was wearing a deep blue zip-up sweat jacket which had multiple patches on the sleeves. One of the patches which said NASA was falling off barely hanging on to the jacket's blue beat up fabric. He had a matching chullo hat which had a yellow puffball at the top of it and strands at the bottom of each of the earflaps. The strands contained a matching shade of yellow to the puffball at the top of his hat. The boy’s shoes were a pair of white converse which seemed to have small drawings across them. Tweek was too far away to make out exactly what types of drawings they were with his naked eye and found himself filled with curiously as he ponders what exactly they could be. Craig finally speaks after a few minutes of silence between them putting his hand down on the desk.

“Why do you keep staring at me, do you have a fucking problem or something?”

Tweek’s body tenses and his mind runs a mile a minute. A mix of emotions swirled in his stomach and he just shouts the first explanation that came to mind.

“GAH-W-well you started looking at me FIRST!”

Tweek points a finger at Craig as he speaks and Craig smacks his accusatory finger away. The tall boy grits his teeth stepping closer to Tweek.

“Well, it’s hard not to be distracted by your twitchy ass face what the fuck is up with that anyway?”

Tweek stammers as Craig pokes at his insecurities and feels his body bubble with anger. He tries to calm himself gripping a desk behind him with one hand and takes a deep breath.

“T-they’re FUCKING tics I can’t control them you asshole!”

As Tweek speaks he inadvertently takes a step closer and cranes his neck up just to look the stranger in the eyes. The side of Craig's mouth tilts allowing a small smirk to form on his face as he rolls his eyes.

“Wowwww, asshole, I’ve never heard that one before, you got anything better than that?”

Craig pushes Tweek into the desk which was behind him causing him to fall on the ground with a hard thump. As Tweek lays on the cool classroom floor he finally cracks. He stands up brushing himself off with his hands before making his way back over to Craig. He then picks Craig up by the cuff of his sweatshirt actually lifting him up off the ground which shocks the expressionless stranger.

“You’re such a fucking dick, do you know how hard it is to attend a school when you’ve never tried to go to school before or talk to people when you can’t even collect the words in your mind to speak. Fuck man, I barely can read English and I do not need some punk ass kid harassing me for existing on my first day of class! Do you always attack people who are quirky or have medical conditions they can't control? Does it make you feel better about yourself being the top dog and intimidating everyone? If you push everyone away with your sharp tongue you are doing to die one day and realize that you’re all alone because you never even take the chance to get to know someone before attacking them.”

Tweek drops the raven-haired stranger who stares up at Tweek in shock before giving him the finger. He doesn’t have a retort but he also doesn’t walk away continuing to glare at Tweek with a stare full of malice to hide a deep layer of confusion.

Tweek snaps out of his anger and grabs his head, feeling regret swell in his chest as he noticed shocked looks from two kids who lingered behind the raven-haired boy. Their bewildered and fearful expressions caused Tweek’s stomach to twist in knots.

_'I did it again…'_

Tweek bit down on his bottom lip and walked out of the room. He started to make his way to the exit of the school as he cursed himself out in his mind. He stopped short once he heard the pitter-patter of footsteps which were following behind him in the desolate hallway. When he turned around he realized that it was Kenny and Tweek took a few steps back worried about how his new blond friend would react to his outburst. Tweek was glad to see that Kenny didn’t look scared but instead had a face which was full of concern. The blond put a hand on Tweek's shoulder and Tweek looked down in shame.

“I-I'm sorry about that...I really lost my cool back there.”

Kenny shakes his head and smiles looking Tweek in the eyes.

“Don’t worry about it dude, that guy’s an asshole, I’m actually impressed that you were able to stand up to him. No one has ever won a fight against Craig Tucker.”

Tweek blinks in shock and looks over at Kenny.

“Really?"

Kenny nods.

“Yeah, you’re going to become a legend dude.”

Tweek freezes on the spot biting his lip in fear but quickly looked away from Kenny to hide his expression.

Standing out was the one thing he didn’t want to do. It was dangerous, he could be found out so easily now that everyone was watching. Tweek takes a deep breath nulling the panic that raged in his mind before turning back to face Kenny faking a smile.

“That's great,”

**~End of Chapter 3~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, my heart HURT when I was writing this chapter poor Thomas baby ;-;
> 
> Tweek really took Craig down a peg though hehe. 
> 
> The next chapter is going to include Kenny's POV so stay tuned for that! :) 
> 
> Thank's to all the lovely people who have stuck around and gave me comments and kudos I really appreciate them! 
> 
> I would also like to quickly thank the people within discord who have also given me support! 
> 
> Especially my friend Kat who read this chapter over for me! <3


	4. The Apple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenny introduces Tweek to his friends while Craig struggles with Tweek’s presence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: chapter has some slight mentions of parental abuse!
> 
> A special thanks to Panda and Pyro for helping me edit and read over this chapter <3

**Forbidden**

**Chapter 4**

**~The Apple~**

* * *

**_Kenny’s POV:_ **

Kenny walked down the hall which was so quiet and empty that he could clearly hear the squeaks his run-down sneakers made as he walked. 

Kenny had been wearing the same clothes for years, he actually got these shoes second hand for his birthday when he was about 14 years old. They used to be white but turned black from all the use and were being held together by various strands of grey duct tape. The thick layers of tape kept his toes from peeking out over the broken fabric and were peeling off at the edges. Kenny had tried to save up for new shoes time and time again but always ended up spending the money he raised on rent or on his sister Karen. He wasn’t the type to put himself before others and thought having a house and running water was more important than new sneakers. He wanted the best for his sister and didn’t want her to be the victim of bullying due to poverty. Thankfully Karen’s extroverted and kind personality helped her fit in with other kids quite well. Allowing her to become somewhat popular amongst the 9th graders despite her position in life. On the first day of middle school she became friends with Tricia Tucker, allowing her to stay protected due to the fear which surrounds the Tucker name. At first Kenny was apprehensive to the thought of Karen hanging out with a Tucker but he quickly became accustomed to the idea since Tricia treats Karen so well. Tricia doesn’t seem to carry the same qualities that her brother has and is quite kind to others unless they hurt the people that she cares about. She especially treats Karen like an angel valuing her above all others like a cat picking its favorite owner after being adopted. Karen herself grew so fond of the Tucker girl that she made Tricia a butterfly clip, with Kenny’s help, claiming that she wanted to repay her for all the kindness she’s shown these past few years. However, Kenny suspects that there’s a little more to Karen and Tricia’s relationship than meets the eye. However, he figures his sister will talk to Kenny about her sexuality and relationship choices when she’s comfortable and ready.

Everyone knows Kenny is pansexual and down to fuck basically anything that lives and breathes, so he can’t see a real reason why she would be scared at all to confide in him. Recently Kenny actually put aside most of his sexual endeavors and one-night stands after he set his sight on one person during his junior year of high school.

Butters Stotch, a sweet loving blond who was the only one that stopped to see Kenny as more than just a sex-machine. He showed genuine care and kindness to Kenny when he got hurt and held a pure and innocent demeanor.

Butters was the only boy who turned Kenny away when he tried to mindlessly flirt with him, who said they were waiting for their special someone whom they wanted to be exclusive with. He wasn’t interested in sleeping around which only made Kenny want him more.

Kenny remembers the first day he really found Butters attractive. It was the first day someone actually cared for Kenny noticed _his_ suffering, reached out a hand, and told him it was going to be okay. Those sweet blue eyes were hypnotizing and gave Kenny solace within the worst hand of life he could have been dealt.

Kenny had been starving, cursing, and screaming after his dad gambled the money away which Kenny had just made. Money they couldn’t afford to lose. He was ravenous, the feeling of hunger in his stomach causing it to grumble over and over. These grumbles that escaped from his body caused the kids at school to laugh at his expense. "Kenny’s too poor to afford food", "Kenny’s a poor kid". They would laugh and taunt and point. But what’s so funny about another person’s suffering?

Kenny could never understand how they could laugh at him so easily. They had no idea how much pain he endured every day. Still, he kept on smiling and helped others daily with their own gripes. But this boy, this boy was different, he was special. He actually cared for Kenny, listened to Kenny, brought him some food, and asked him if he was okay.

And right there and then under the cool breeze of a winter night, Kenny knew. He was in love.

After that day Kenny and Butters became an inseparable duo spending every single day together. Soon Kenny finally got the courage to formally ask Butters out and they have been dating ever since. Kenny felt that it was nice to be in a relationship as one-night stands had always left him feeling cold and lonely. He was tired of being used for his body and was happy by Butter’s side.

This was warm, welcoming, and healing.

This was true love.

The murmurs of talking teens fill Kenny’s ears as he enters the lunchroom, he holds the glass doors open for Tweek, who was walking beside him. Kenny watches as Tweek's eyes gleam with curiosity studying the boisterous lunch room like it was a new world on a foreign planet which Kenny and just discovered and introduced Tweek to. Since Kenny has only met Tweek a few hours ago he still hasn't had the chance to ask Tweek where he was from and ended up assuming that the boy had been homeschooled most of his life since every room the school had to offer seemed to astound the twitchy boy. Kenny tugged on the deep green fabric of Tweek’s long-sleeved shirt leading him towards the lunch line which had grown miles long due to their dawdling in the hall and Tweek’s scuffle with Craig. Tweek follows Kenny without a sign of struggle and the two merge into the mass of teens who were standing in line for their food. Tweek’s twitching freckled face held a look of worry as he examined the meals kids were picking up at the front of the daunting line. His anxiety leads Kenny to realize that the poor boy might not be too sure what to pick since all the options were either foreign to him or were written in English. He puts his hand on the paranoid blond’s shoulder to ease his worries and whispers in his ear. 

“Just buy what I buy okay?”

Tweek nods in response and fiddles with his slender fingers as the line continues to move forward. After about five minutes of waiting the boys finally made it to the front of the lunch line and Kenny makes sure to grab his lunch slowly so that Tweek can see every item that Kenny picks up. Tweek follows suit grabbing a piece of chicken, an apple, and some mashed potatoes before following Kenny out of the line.

Kenny guides Tweek to his usual table and feels his heart swell as he hears the sweet laugh of his lover. He was dressed in a light blue sweater which matched the fluffy blue color of his eyes. Kenny found himself getting lost in them. He has always admired the boy’s left eye which was lighter than the right holding a white smoky color. Butters has been blind in that eye ever since he was ten years old and he has always told people that he got the injury by tripping and hitting his face onto a sharp rock. However, Kenny later learned he obtained the injury from his mother after she threw a plate at his face. Her action’s damaged his cornea and left him completely blind in his right eye forever. The scar that the plate left on the blond beauty’s right eye ran across his eyelid and became completely visible as the boy blinked. Kenny’s body burned in fury whenever he caught a glimpse of it. He wished he could pull Butters away from his unstable family but poverties chains left him unable to. It made Kenny feel helpless and guilty. 

After shaking away the thoughts of anger Kenny’s eyes trailed up to admire Butter’s short hair which puffed up and flared out stopping right above his small pale ears. Butter’s ears had two small piercings in them which Kenny had done himself.

At a young age, Kenny had started to give himself piercings but stopped because every time he died, they would heal again, and it would be annoying to have to pierce himself over and over. So, he started to give his friends piercings and Butters had been his first customer. The smile on his face after he looked in the mirror and saw two blue stud earrings in his ears made all the effort Kenny put into piercing his lover worth it. Now, months later, the boy still has those blue earring studs Kenny gave him claiming he would never take them out because he treasured them so much. It made Kenny’s heart flutter in bliss and caused nervous butterflies to fill his stomach. He felt so lucky to be loved so dearly.

As Kenny walks closer to the table, he can hear a heated conversation that’s going on between Stan and Cartman.

“No way, I’m telling you tits are where it’s at. I mean have you _seen_ Bebe’s boobs???”

Cartman exclaims crossing his arms in front of him.

Stan huffs and leans forward shaking his head causing the small red puff ball at the top of his hat to sway back and forth.

“No way dude, it’s all about the ass. Wendy has the most perfect ass! It’s round and makes me just want to squeeze it, ya know?!”

Kyle who was sitting next to Stan rolls his eyes and flips a page in the book that he was reading. Upon closer inspection, Kenny could see the book was called _The Constructs of Engineering_. 

Cartman shakes his head furiously back and forth leaning his body in closer causing the plastic table to teeter and lean left. 

“Boobs are what feeds the children Stan!! Plus, they’re plush and comfortable to lay on! You can’t lay on an ass, Stan!"

Cartman pauses and looks towards the ginger who is still nose deep in his book trying to block out the stupidity both Stan and Cartman were emulating.

"What do you think, Kahl?”

Kyle looks up from his book begrudgingly and sighs.

“I think this conversation is stupid.”

The tall ginger seemed completely disinterested in the conversation that was going on before him, but Kenny noticed him look up from his book again once Stan and Cartman continued their squabble. He had his green eyes locked onto Stan looking mesmerized as his gaze drifted up and down the raven-haired boy’s body. Kenny shook his head sadly. Kyle had it _bad_ for Stan. He’s been crushing on the boy for years actually, even though he will never admit it. Kenny always felt so sad whenever he would watch Kyle long for Stan unrequitedly, as Stan has always claimed to be heterosexual and has been dating Wendy on and off for years now, leaving Kyle to be put aside as Stan’s super best friend. Before Kenny started dating Butters, he actually asked Kyle if he wanted to fuck him just to get some of that sexual frustration out of his body, but it just ended with the boy adamantly claiming he was straight and storming out.

Kenny directs his attention back to his boyfriend and smiles. He wonders how he got so lucky to call a guy so beautiful _his_ boyfriend. He sits right next to Butters, leaning his head against the boy's shoulder, and urges Tweek, who was trailing behind him, to sit next to him.

“Hey, sweetheart. Did you miss me?”

Butters face envelopes in a blush and he smiles, petting Kenny’s head with his soft, smooth hands.

“Of course, I did sugar. How was your day?”

Kenny leans further and lays on Butter’s lap, curling up to get comfortable.

“It was pretty good. I made a new friend." 

Kenny gasps and sits up pointing to the twitchy blond who had just put his styrofoam lunch tray down. 

"Oh right! Butters, this is Tweek.” 

Tweek was tense, eyeing the strangers sitting amongst the table. He jumped as soon as Kenny uttered his name and was obviously uncomfortable around so many strangers. Kenny got the feeling that he wasn't really sure what to say. Tweek ended up muttering a small “Hi” towards Butters before going back to pick at his food.

Butters gives Tweek a warm smile in return and reaches over Kenny to shake Tweek’s hand, jerking it up and down as he does so.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, my name’s Butters!”

He starts to point to the others who were sitting at the table too wrapped into their own conversation to even notice Butters, Tweek, and Kenny.

“That’s Stan.”

He points to a dark-haired boy wearing a blue knit cap with red accents.

“He’s a nice guy, quarterback of the football team! He has a girlfriend named Wendy, but the two of them are on a break right now!”

Kenny groans, throwing his head back dramatically.

“Again??”

Butters nods shaking his head in disappointment. 

“But they’ll get back together eventually.”

Tweek nods and opens one of his notebooks starting to jot down notes on what Butters is saying. Kenny observes Tweek as he begins to write and watches as he puts a question mark next to the word quarterback. Kenny tilts his head, wondering how closed off this kid must have been to have not known what a quarterback was. As Tweek was writing he also noticed some of the words were in English while others were in a strange gibberish he didn’t recognize. He squinted his eyes to get a better look but Tweek cocked his head up and tensed once he caught Kenny's gaze, closing the book.

“GAH-er sorry! I thought that, uh, I should t-take notes, so I wouldn't forget their names.”

Butters smiles and tugs on Kenny’s hair and Kenny yelps dramatically falling into Butter's arms.

“Oh, don’t worry, Ken is just a big snoop. Take all the notes you need to.”

Butters turns his head back to the arguing boys, continuing his introductions.

“Now the next one is Kyle, He’s part of the school band and plays the trumpet! He also is a part of the SSTEM program at school and works on the student council!"

Tweeks eyes widen and he continues to take notes as Butters speaks hiding his writing behind his left arm so Kenny couldn't snoop.

“H-he seems to do a lot of stuff.”

Butters nods sweetly and rests his hands under his head, interlocking his fingers.

“Uh-huh, he’s really outgoing!”

Kenny chuckles and whispers in Butter’s small ear.

“More like compensating.”

Butters elbows Kenny and he fakes a dramatic “owww”, pulling away from his boyfriend playfully. Butters giggles and leans his arm against the lunch table.

“I didn’t even hit you that hard, you big baby!”

Tweek smiles as the two speak to one another and Kenny notices a sense of longing in his forest-green eyes. It’s a different longing than the one that Kyle had. Like he longed for friendship, a connection with others. To be a part of something.

Kenny turns his attention away from the twitchy blonde as he continues Butters’ narrative pointing to Cartman.

“That’s Cartman, he’s….an asshole. Don’t listen to anything he says.”

Cartman snaps his head to face Kenny and throws an apple core at them.

“HEY, I heard that you fucking, poor-ass, pussy!!!”

Kenny laughs and bats the apple core away before it hits his face and Cartman fumes.

“Just try saying that to my face, bitch! I’ll fuck your poor ass up so bad!”

Kenny snorts and shakes his head before shooting Cartman a sly smirk. 

“I bet you would love me to fuck you, fatass.”

Cartman’s face turns crimson red and he growls, slamming both of his hands on the table.

“Shut the fuck up, you damn man-whore!!! I’m gonna kick your ass!!”

Kyle closes his book and puts it to the side, turning to look at Cartman.

“Shut up Cartman! You know you can’t beat up Kenny. He’s faster than your fat ass.”

Cartman stands up aggressively huffing like a rabid animal, he points at the ginger shoving his finger right up against the boy’s freckled nose.

“Shut up KAHL! At least I’m not a weak-ass Jew!!”

Kenny looks down at Tweek who had a bright smile on his face. He seemed to look more comfortable now that everyone had started to argue and bicker with each other. The idea made Kenny chuckle and Tweek looked up at him once he heard the laughter immediately hiding his sweet smile with a nervous scowl. 

“Used to fighting back at home?”

Tweek cocks an eyebrow up at Kenny before quickly nodding.

“Uh yeah, my parents fight a lot.”

A Tweek speaks he stammers and kicks his feet under the table while twiddling his fingers nervously.

As Kenny talks to Tweek, he notices someone is staring at the twitchy boy. He turns his head to see who exactly it is and furrows his brow when he notices it’s Craig.

_‘What the fuck is that kid up to?’_

* * *

_**Craig’s POV:** _

Craig sticks his fork into his chicken, mindlessly pulling it apart as Token speaks, his eyes darting up to look at the blond across the room. His mind is full of conflicting thoughts and he keeps going over what the blond had told him back in the classroom.

_“You’re gonna end up alone because you never let anyone in.”_

“Yeah, right. What the hell does he know?”

Craig mutters, biting into his piece of chicken. He starts to listen to the conversation his friends were having again as he tore his eyes away from the twitchy blond and let out a sigh of agitation.

“I’m telling you she likes you.”

Clyde exclaims, nudging Token with his elbow.

Token shakes his head no and pushes Clyde off.

“There’s no way! I’m a nerd, in the student council! There’s no reason for her, a cheerleader, to like someone like me and ask me out over anyone else!!”

Clyde waves a pink love letter in front of Token’s chocolate brown eyes and clicks his tongue.

“This letter says otherwise, my friend.”

Craig chimes into the conversation gnawing on a piece of chicken, that had been overcooked, as he spoke.

“Yeah, Token. Like I’ve said, you’re a catch. I’m surprised she hasn’t tried to ask you out sooner.”

Token huffs, looking at the letter again, then back up at Craig and Clyde.

“How do we even know it’s from her? It could be some random freshman!!!”

Clyde crosses his arms and leans forward as he speaks.

“I’ve seen the way she looks at you dude! It _has_ to be her.”

Craig nods in agreement and finds himself fading out of the conversation again, as he continues to stare at the twitchy blond across the room. He gnaws on his lip and furrows his brow. Of course, he ended up sitting with Cartman and his asshole gang of idiots. It was a given seeing as he got so close with Kenny. He looked so quiet and out of place amongst all the arguing and Craig wondered what happened to the spitfire who chewed him out earlier. His blood boiled and he squinted his eyes. He’s never been stood up to before, let alone beaten. No one’s ever been able to pick up Craig, peer down at him, make him feel so small, and make him feel…wrong. No, Craig isn’t used to feeling anything at all. So, all these emotions just started to make the boy more and more pissed off.

Craig slams his fork down to grab another piece of chicken and accidentally slices the styrofoam plate that he has been eating off of in half. The angry boy then looks at the broken plate and sighs in an agitated manner.

He looks up when he notices his friends have stopped talking and avoids their gaze as he sees they’re both staring directly at him.

“Craig, dude, what is up with you?”

Clyde inquires, putting Token’s romance aside and carrying a tone of concern.

Craig stays silent picking at the broken plate, he avoids eye contact with his concerned friends, and after a few moments of awkward silence, Token speaks.

“Yeah, you’ve been acting weird ever since you had that scuffle with Tweek.”

Craig grits his teeth and sighs pushing away the broken plate. He wonders why the school still uses this styrofoam crap when it's so bad for the environment, he then brushes off the thought when he remembers the school is cheap as fuck and finally begins to vent. 

“That asshole just got under my fucking skin, and of course he’s hanging out with that douchebag Kenny”

Clyde speaks up, looking over at Kenny's table with a smile.

“I don’t know man. I don’t think Kenny is all that bad. He’s actually super nice once you get to know him. I had detention with him once and he taught me how to make an origami football and helped me prank the teacher who was watching us after he fell asleep. We ended up tying a noisemaker to his desk drawer so when he opened it h—”

Craig cuts Clyde off and leans his head on his hand.

“You just know how I feel about those guys man. May I remind you that they were the reason I was arrested and trapped in fucking Peru?”

Clyde nods and sighs rolling his eyes.

“Yes, yes, we know.”

Craig continues to speak becoming more riled up.

“And don’t you remember, Clyde, when Cartman ruined your birthday and also took you on a pirates trip to fucking Somalia???”

Clyde huffs and nods again looking away from Kenny's table. He puts his head in his hands and puffs his cheeks out in a pouting manner.

“Yeah, that fucking sucked.”

Craig shoves a piece of chicken in his mouth and chews it while carrying a face full of agitation before swallowing it.

“Getting involved with them is a bad idea. They get into stupid schemes and drag everyone around them into it. It’s better to just stay away.”

Token nods and fiddles with the love letter in his hand looking back up at Craig.

“I mean, it has been _years_ since then, Craig. Isn’t it time to let all that go?”

Craig looks over at the table of buffoons who were yelling at each other and shakes his head. He then picks up his broken sorry excuse of a plate.

“I think it’s best to stay away. Even if it has been years, we never know what freaky shit’s gonna happen while those guys are around. That twitchy kid is just as bad as the rest of them. Do you see how much he was looking at me? The boy was basically asking for a fight and when I gave it to him, he got pissed off.”

Clyde picks up his empty plate and stands up, walking with Craig to the garbage.

“Well, maybe he started to stare at you because you were staring at him?”

Craig cocks up one eyebrow as he throws his plate in a large garbage can.

“He was standing in front of the class, Clyde. _Everyone_ was staring at him and out of all of the people in the class, he chose to single me out and stare back at me.”

Clyde shrugs, sitting back down, picking up his backpack and slinging it over one shoulder.

“Whatever, dude. I say you should just let it go, focus on having a kickass year with me and Token.”

The bell rings, causing all the kids to rise from their seats. Craig looks up at Clyde, throwing his own backpack over his shoulders.

“I’ll see you at work, dude.”

He walks ahead, making his way to precalculus. Thoughts swam in the boy’s mind and he wondered why he couldn’t get this rage out of him. Is it because whatever the blond had said to him back there was right? No, Craig wasn’t even the type to go after people for no reason. He just did it because he wanted to know why the hell this kid wouldn’t stop staring at him. He wasn’t in the wrong. The other kid was, for being creepy right? Craig just didn’t really know anymore. Usually, his mind was muffled, filled with the noise of daily life. He didn’t think this much about other people or care what they said to him. He was neutral and his eyes only saw fantasies of color swirling around a muffled world of silence.

Craig actually was an artist, though he would never tell anyone, and spent hours sketching the images he saw in his mind. The world around him was like one big animation, moving frame by frame. He could see the shapes that made up the bodies which passed him in the halls and would picture how he would draw every line if he were to recreate the scene before him. Being quiet, Craig always had the time to take in the world around him. Blocking out the noise to let his brain run free, he could imagine his own world; a better world where he was the main character. Bullies screaming and ogling girls got in the way of his silence and solace. As well as those staring green eyes which had locked on to Craig throughout the day. They were disruptive, unusual, an enigma. Craig couldn’t see the shapes that made up Tweek or the colors he portrayed. He was a mystery. He wasn’t afraid to speak his mind and oh so easily lifted Craig off of his feet. He was new, interesting, and infuriating, tainting the colors of the hallways, causing uncertainty to plague Craig’s mind.

Craig wasn’t insensitive like the boy had claimed and he doesn’t usually point out everyone's flaws. He wasn't sure why he made fun of those tics which he noticed the boy had. Usually, people just piss him off asking him for a fight. 

Tweek wasn’t right. Craig wasn’t a jackass. Craig wasn’t a bully. He was just an introvert that the world was unable to leave alone.

He didn’t want to be noticed, he just wanted to be left inside his personal fantasy.

* * *

**_Tweek’s_ ** **_POV:_ **

The cool snow soaks into Tweek’s shoes as he trudges home, his heavy school bag weighing down his back. He had just waved goodbye to Kenny and Butters, who opted to take the school bus back to their houses. However, Tweek wasn’t sure what a school bus was and didn’t want to risk anyone finding out about him living at the Damien residence, so he decided to walk home the same way he came. By foot.

Tweek learned a lot of things today as he roamed the halls with Kenny. He finally got to see what love was in person as he saw it with his very own eyes while Kenny and Butters cuddled at the lunch table. He found the pleasure in eating human food for the first time, never knowing meat from a chicken could taste so delectable. He found out what a quarterback was, and that Earth had tons of fun games such as football which humans took part in. He met Kenny’s friends Stan, Kyle, Butters, and Cartman and found comfort in them as they seemed to address each other in crude manners similar to how demons addressed one another in their past era of hatred and malice. It was comforting to know he could sit and fit in somewhere in the land of the living. He regrets yelling at the boy in the blue chullo, knowing his words were out of line but also feels a rush of excitement in his body as some of his words were actually something the young bully probably needed to hear. Craig reminded Tweek of himself. As he was trying to get used to the kindness in the world of Hell, he used to constantly pick fights with others and push everyone away with his malice. It left him alone, but he was okay with being alone for the most part, until he realized how nice it was to be with someone else. To have friendship and kindness. It warmed his heart and gave him stability. He wondered if Craig could ever do the same, take down those large walls of malice and warm up to those around him. It would be nice to see him change at least before Tweek had to go back to Hell. It might even keep him from ending up down there with Tweek someday.

Tweeks mind stops short as he makes it to the large mansion and hits the buzzer, allowing the green scanner to scan him once more before making his way inside the gates. He uses a small golden key, which was left on the counter for Tweek to use, to open the blood-red door and made his way inside. Tweek walked down various long hallways, eventually making his way to his bedroom where he had set up camp. The room was large and had a wide green rug, which covered most of the floor of the room. Tweek’s king-sized bed had plain yellow bedsheets and a white canopy which hung overhead. He had a matching white wooden vanity, which had a large round mirror at the center of it as well as a wardrobe, which had sunflower patterns etched into the drawers of the white wood. Tweek put his bag down and laid on his bed with a thump, groaning. He wasn’t used to having such a luxury room. It made him feel somewhat uncomfortable. But at least it was comprised of his favorite colors, yellow and green. The boy sat up once he felt his stomach pang with hunger and groaned, sliding off the bed. He wondered if the human food from lunch wasn’t enough to curb his rabid imp appetite. He wandered through the halls making his way over to the kitchen and opened the fridge with a clunk. Tweek pouted once he noticed no food was left inside and noticed a note written in Hellish.

_**“Tweek, pick up some more food at the convenience store if you’re hungry, I left a** **$100** **bill on the counter**_

_**Sincerely,** _

_**Damien.”** _

Tweek groaned and shut the fridge hard. It creaked and tilted side to side, almost falling over. Tweek grabbed the cash from the counter and made his way down the hall and down the large marble stairway. Before he left, he noticed something hanging on the closet door near the exit of the large mansion. It was a puffy green coat similar to the deep color of Tweek’s emerald eyes. It had a white-collar which fluffed up at all ends as well as a sliver zipper.

On the left side of the jacket, there was a second note attached to it. 

_**“You might need this. It’s** **going to be cold.**_

_**Sincerely,** _

_**Damien.”** _

Tweek looked at the coat apprehensively before putting it on. He smiled when he felt how cozy and warm the fabric was and rolled up the sleeves, so they cuffed at the ends of his wrists.

He stuffed the yellow sticky note in his pocket and debated whether to leave a thank you note for Damien but a growl from his stomach told him to hurry and he made his way out the door locking it behind him.

He turned the first sticky note around as it had directions to the local convenience store and followed it word for word as he made his way over.

* * *

**_Craig’s_ ** **_POV:_ **

Craig yawned mindlessly sweeping his broom back and forth. The store had been slow today so slow in fact that he ended up getting his homework done early while he was loitering behind the checkout counter. Craig has been working at this convenience store for about a year, it was a very plain looking store which looked almost like a small run-down grocery store due to the various aisles of food, snacks, and beverages. The store itself is run by Mr. DeLorne the father of a strange kid named Christophe who is often nicknamed “The Mole” for reasons Craig has never cared to look into. The son, who is the manager of this store, rarely stops by and when he does he just scopes the pace out tells Craig and the other workers to do a better job cursing us out with his crude french accent before leaving. Due to the absence of the main manager, DeLorne decided to hire an assistant to take care of the duties his son did not wish to fulfill. Even though Craig was working at the store just as long as Clyde was he ended up obtaining the position of assistant manager, most likely due to Craig's temper and inability to stand conversing with people. Now that Clyde was assistant manager he had a sort of cocky demeanor to him that put Craig on edge, especially since Craig was usually the one calling the shots within their friend group. Craig has also been stuck with the job of training the new hire that's supposed to start working this Thursday. Clyde most likely stuck him with this task because Clyde didn’t want to do it or wanted to watch as Craig restrained himself from cursing out the stranger who he’s supposed to train. Craig wasn't sure why they even needed more hands working in the store as the shop is often slow leaving Clyde and Craig with nothing to do.

Craig sighs and grips the brown wooden broom he was using to clean the store in his large tan hands. He then continues to sweep gliding the tool back and forth across the white tiled floor. As he worked he began to sink into his own thoughts imagining what it would be like to run in a forest, wandering through an abundance of tall grass. The forest scene began to paint across the boring scenery of the convenience store. Soon Craig could hear the sounds of rushing water and could see a flowing waterfall dancing beneath his feet. He could smell the heavy damp scent of fresh rain on the greenery which surrounded him. He could feel the warmth of the sunlight on his skin and began to explore the grassy area, stopping once he came upon a large tree. The tree towered over Craig casting a shadow on the ground, blocking the warm sunlight. The tree's presence caused the boy to wonder what it would be like to climb it to the very top. He pictured the breathtaking view that he would obtain once he reached the highest branch and imagined the flooding constellations that would dance across the sky once the sun set. He pictured himself laying back on the tree branch finding comfort in silent chirps of wildlife that surrounded him and imagined how the glimmering moon would look hanging in the night sky.

The thoughts made him feel alive.

In the darkness of the night, Craig would reach over grabbing an apple. He would twist it in order to pluck it off the tree and would sink his teeth into it.

It almost tasted real, sweet juicy an’—

“Craig …CRAIG."

Craig blinks, snapping out of his fantasy in seconds. He notices he actually started to eat one of the apples on display and had somehow wandered all the way over to the fruit section of the store. He looks back at Clyde, who was giving him a look of confusion before hiding the apple behind his back.

“Uh…sorry. Guess I was _really_ hungry?”

Craig jokes praying Clyde wouldn't press him for a clearer explanation. Clyde shakes his head and sighs, putting a hand on Craig’s shoulder.

“Whatever man. You were totally out of it just now. Can’t say I blame you though, today has been slow as fuck.”

Craig nods in agreement. The boy can't help but let out a groan of agitation once reality sets back into his brain and the dull shop comes into view, mocking him with its grey tones. He slips the bitten apple into his apron and goes back to sweeping the floor as Clyde continues to talk.

“I’m gonna go on break. I’ll see you in a bit.”

Craig nods, waving at Clyde as he walked away. Just as he disappears through the back entrance, he hears a bell ring, notifying Craig that a customer is here.

Craig was not a people person. He didn’t like talking to people _at all_ , but his mind was also plagued with boredom, so he almost welcomed a little conversation that would get his mind racing.

He slips from behind the fruit aisle and tenses once he recognizes the customer. It was that twitchy blond from today. He was wearing a dark green jacket which almost looked new but still had those same black converses on. His legs were shivering, and his hands were rubbing together desperate for warmth. He looked nervous and darted his eyes around the room. It was like he had never been into a store before and was surrounded by foreign items. Thinking back, Craig does remember the boy mentioning something about being new to English and wonders if that’s what his issue is. When the boy grabs a tampon box and squints at it, Craig chuckles and makes his way over to the boy.

“Wow got your period already? I wondered why you were so moody today.”

The twitchy boy gasps dropping the box in shock, he looks up at Craig, and his eyes narrow in disgust once they lock eyes.

“Ugh, don’t you have someone else to bother, Tucker? I’m trying to buy some food here.”

Craig cocks an eyebrow up, snatching the box off the floor with a smirk.

“I hate to break it to you kid, but this is not food.”

The blond’s face flushes in embarrassment, highlighting the soft freckles on his pale skin. He huffs and looks away.

“Well…whatever just leave me alone I don’t have time for your bullshit.”

Tweek walks down the aisle and Craig trails behind him. He craved revenge, especially after the way Tweek had just treated him his afternoon. He had to make sure Tweek knew he couldn’t just mess with Craig Tucker and get away with it. If he let this kid talk to him like that, then what’s stopping all the others?

Craig sees Tweek becoming increasingly agitated as Craig follows him and looks up at the black-haired boy once more as he wanders into the fruit aisle.

“Don’t you have anything better to do than annoy me?”

Craig shakes his head.

“Nope, you and your twitchy ass are stuck to me like glue”

He gestures to the empty store and cocks an eyebrow up.

“Do you see anyone else here?”

Tweek looks away and goes over to a stack of apples across the fruit aisle. Tweek recognized the apples and remembered liking the taste of them at lunch. So, he grabbed one, and just as he’s about to grab a second Craig snatches it from his hand.

“So, you like apples huh? At least you finally grabbed something that’s actually food.”

He holds it above his head where Tweek can’t reach and Tweek rubs his temples, muttering to himself before looking up at Craig.

“Would you give that back to me?”

Craig hummed and gently put his hand down where Tweek could reach, only to pull the apple away again.

“Oh, wow you’re so polite. It's such a shame you didn’t use that tone when you were talking with me today or maybe I would give you this apple.”

Tweek fumes under Craig, but bites his lip and turns away. His twitches and tics become more apparent and he starts to tug on his hair.

“Listen man, I’m sorry If I was a little bitchy today but I don’t gh- have the time or patience for your fucking bull shit, so give me the damn food already.”

Craig twirls the apple on the top of his finger like a basketball and ponders. A small smile creep’s across his face. He wanted to milk this out as long as possible. He loved watching Tweeks anger grow and grow. He knew it wasn’t long until it would bubble over.

“Maybe if you ask me politely?”

Tweek grumbles and takes a deep breath before he mumbles out the polite request Craig had demanded.

“May I please have the apple?”

Craig leans down, perking his ear up.

“What was that? I couldn’t hear you.”

Tweek grunts and pulls Craigs hat down to cover his eyes then jumps up grabbing the apple while Craig is distracted. Once Tweek procures the apple, he dashes away, tucking the fruit under his arm.

Craig pulls up his hat and follows the blond on instinct like a cat chasing a mouse. He catches up quickly due to his long legs and tackles him to the ground. The two scuffle for the apple, yelling slurs at one another. Craig uses his hand to pin Tweek’s arm down so he can’t reach to grab the rolling fruit and picks it up victoriously with his free hand. He sits on Tweek’s chest keeping him pinned underneath him and laughs, taking a bite out of the apple in triumph.

Craig wasn’t sure why he was doing this anymore. He just felt uncontrollable rage and agitation when he saw Tweek and he couldn’t help but mess with that blond until he gave in. He wanted to see him give in like all the other guys who challenged him had. Maybe then his own rage towards the boy will dissipate.

Tweek glares up at Craig with hate-filled eyes and Craig does the same, chewing the apple without a twinge of remorse. He couldn’t let Tweek get off scot-free for embarrassing him. It was getting in the way of the flow of his daily life. Craig wanted to go back to not caring about what others said and didn’t want to even notice the blond boy anymore. He had to wipe the floor with him so he could finally move on.

Tweek struggles and pushes Craig off of him, causing Craig to flop over with a thunk. Tweek stands up, making his way over to the edge of the fruit aisle. He grabs a new apple as well as a hand full of random items before making his way to the checkout counter.

Craig continues to chew on the sweet apple he stole from Tweek and his tongue rubs against his teeth as he pries a stray apple piece out of the space between his teeth. He watches as Tweek grunts and fumbles with the food before getting up and walking over.

“You might want to use a basket. I don’t think your dainty little arms will be able to carry all your food.”

Tweek grunts and looks over at Craig before tearing his eyes away. He stayed silent for a second, putting all the food on the counter one by one before beginning to speak.

“I thought you might have listened to what I said today but I guess I was wrong. I guess an asshole like you is never going to change.”

Tweek twitches and his left eye begins to spasm. As he continues to speak he interlocks his fingers with each other. 

“You’re just a sad shack of shit who doesn’t have anything better to do than pick on people. Usually, I would be afraid of you. I actually was at first.”

He stammers and twitches become more violent, a -gh- noise escapes his lips and he leans one arm on the counter.

“But then I realized you’re just like any other kid, insecure, dull, and stupid. It didn’t matter what you did to me, because it can’t be any worse than what you’re already doing to yourself.”

Tweeks words hit Craig like a freight train. No one has ever spoken to him so crudely. Well not for years the only one close to it was his Dad. He can’t just stand there and let this half-pint boy ridicule him left to right, who does he think he is? He doesn’t know Craig! Hell, he doesn’t even know that tampons aren’t food, so what does he think gives him the right to talk to Craig like this? The small boy’s words echoed in Craig's mind and he huffed unable to hold back his urge to beat Tweek into the fucking dirt and crush him like an empty soda can. He just needs to beat him once, so he will remember, so he will never say these things to Craig ever again. So Craig will never have to feel this way ever again. Craig picks Tweek up by the collar and slams him against the wall growling at him. Words flew out of Craig’s mouth faster than he could think and suddenly his voice grew into a yell.

“Don’t talk about shit that you don’t understand. You should be afraid of me and you should be careful what you say to me because I’ll tear you to fucking shreds kid. I have to work like this to survive. Do you know what would happen if I backed down? Huh? I would be attacked and beaten down by every kid at school just because some girls like the way I look. Push me down for something I can’t even control. So that piece of shit attitude you seem to despise is how I get through life. I’m not gonna let some snot-nosed, foreign brat ruin my senior year of solitude.”

Craig looks down at Tweek blinded by anger, he gripped the boy’s collar tighter and tighter. His head grew foggy and all he could think about was aggression and revenge.

Tweek kicks his legs and grunts struggling in the man’s tight grip. His body, once fueled by anger, pangs with fear as Craig's cold blue eyes glare down at him. He wonders if he took everything too far and should have just brushed this kid’s taunts and teases away but he just knew exactly what to say to poke at Tweek’s nerves. He couldn’t help but fight back. Tweek wants to run away, curl up and hide from Craig's terrifying gaze. He should have just kept his big mouth shut. Panic starts to rise inside of Tweeks body, and he squirms.

“GAH-let me go!”

Tweek continues to kick his feet becoming a trembling mess. He tries to pry Craig's fingers off the cuff of his jacket, but he just couldn’t get a good grip on them. The boy gulps as he watches Craig pulls his arm back preparing to give Tweek a swift punch to the face. Suddenly, a hand grabbed Craig’s arm and Tweek opened his eyes to see why his face wasn’t being pummeled by Craig.

“CRAIG, DUDE, CHILL OUT!”

Craig turns his head to see Clyde tugging on his arm. His friend was strong due to all the muscle mass he gained while being on the football team and was able to hold back Craig’s swinging arm with ease.

Craig pulls his arm back, drops Tweek, and looks over at his friend.

“What the hell did you do that for?”

Clyde throws his arms up exasperatedly and gasps.

“ME? What the fuck are you doing Craig? You realize this is your JOB!? You can’t just go around fighting customers!”

Clyde reaches a hand down to help Tweek up, but Tweek smacks it away apprehensively. Craig noticed the boy's green eyes looked scared and his body seemed to have started to hyperventilate as he curled up on the floor. A small pang of guilt flooded Craig's body and he turned his face away from the blond, crossing his arms.

“He was asking for it.”

Craig mumbled and Clyde rubbed his temples. He then looked back down at Tweek and smiled.

“I’m so sorry for my friend here. He’s kind of an asshole. Would you still like to check out, sir?”

Tweek shook his head no and dashed away, running out the back door, causing the bell to clink behind him.

Clyde glares up at Craig and crosses his arms. Craig looks back down at his friend and sighs.

“What?”

Clyde walks over to the counter of items Tweek had left and starts to put them in a bag.

“Tomorrow, you are going to school and giving these to him.”

Craig groans and shakes his head.

“No fucking way that kid is a nightmare he’s so rude and pretentious and called me an insecure, dull, asshole!!”

Craig pouts and leans against one of the aisles in the store. Clyde crosses his arms walking up to Craig holding a look of anger and disappointment which Craig had never seen before.

“And why did he do that Craig? You can’t think of anything that provoked him to say that?”

Craig huffs and turns his face away from his friend. 

“Well I did say he had dainty arms and was following him around, but that’s only because he said all that shitty stuff at school to me and picked a fight with me first !! Staring at me and being all weird and shit! That kid has a fucking problem and I want nothing to do with it!!”

Clyde leans on the counter of the checkout station and shakes his head.

“I hate to have to do this man, but I’m gonna use my manager powers on you.”

He points at his badge proudly.

“Either you apologize to Tweek and give him the food back or I’ll fire you. The choice is yours.”

Craig groans and crosses his arms, angrily pacing back and forth before looking back at Clyde. He rolls his eyes and walks over to the bag of groceries picking it up and slinging it over one shoulder.

“Fine..”

**~End of Chapter 4~**


	5. The Bruises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tweek deals with his hunger, Kenny ships his sister, and Craig deal's with his guilt about last night's fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry that this took so long to write I got super distracted by schoolwork and other fics which I have been working on and I'll try to get update's out earlier !! 
> 
> I thought that the whole hell universe might be a little confusing so I thought I would illuminate on how hell works in this fic: 
> 
> Souls that go to hell used to be tortured by Satan. However, nowadays Satan has stopped torturing sinful souls due to renovations his son Damien implemented in hell. Making it more of a tropical paradise. There are still rules that can get you punished for all eternity but as long as you don't break those you're ay-okay. Some imps and demons in hell are born in hell, Tweek was born in hell as both of his parents are demons. Thomas was born on Earth, died, and was sent to Hell. Satan still needs workers in order to carry out his duties, usually, he picks those who are born in hell but earth-born souls that do impressive work can be employed as well. Tweek is an imp, imps are low-level workers who do menial tasks and help manage the fallen souls. While demons are high-level workers who manage larger jobs such as murdering souls when it's their time, fixing errors created by rogue demons, and helping to keep order on Earth. Demons also used to help Satan come up with torture tactics for humans, but don't as much nowadays. The main language spoken in hell is called hellish, however, due to the new atmosphere, English, Spanish, and other languages from Earth are spreading becoming mainstream amongst the population in the underworld. This is why Thomas had to teach Tweek English. 
> 
> I hope this helps to clear up any confusion on the lore of the fic. 
> 
> IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE:
> 
> This chapter mentions parental abuse!!!
> 
> Happy Reading! 
> 
> ~Cali

  
  


**Forbidden:**

**~Chapter 5~**

**The Bruises**

* * *

**_Tweek’s POV:_ **

Pain was the first thing Tweek felt as he fluttered open his eyes. His body was heavy sinking into the push mattress which Damien had provided. His head felt like it was being compressed at all sides throbbing at the same pace as Tweek’s beating heart. He had no energy or motivation to roll out of the cozy sheets. His thin stomach growled beneath Tweek screaming at him as it yearned filled with juicy delicacies. 

The blond barely got any sleep because of the hunger, it kept drifting Tweek’s mind awake. The glowing digital clock on Tweek’s bedside had mocked him reminding him of all the precious sleep he had lost. As the hunger cultivated, Tweek's rage brewed as well. 

He was having a hard time forgetting the scene at the convenience store as Craig Tucker kept his food out of reach. Tweek had never felt that kind of fear before, well not for a mere mortal. However, without powers and without food the small boy was helpless. Just as helpless as any normal human would be. So, he had no choice but to run. He was lucky that the kind brunette had stepped in to help, but Tweek decided until he was able to get food he had to stay away from any source of danger. 

Especially Craig Tucker. 

_‘This is all Craig’s fault’_

Tweek looks at the ringing clock which had woken him with a garish alarm and picks it up searching the contraption for an off switch. Once he finds it the imp tosses the clock aside and curls back up in bed. Just for a few more minutes, then he would go back to school. 

  
  
  
  


*******************************************************************************************************

_**“Damien did what?”** _

The dark blond boy blinked in bewilderment as he stared at his paranoid friend. He was sitting on Tweek's small twin-sized bed that held and black bed sheets which were accented with yellow holding a pattern similar to that of yellow embers. 

_**“Damien wants me to go into the mortal realm and kill some kid because apparently the work I’m doing right now is inadequate and I need to learn better communication skills if I’m ever going to be a full-fledged demon.”** _

Tweek rubs his temples as he paces back and forth. 

Thomas furrows his brow and crosses his arms as he tries to think over the whole situation. 

**“It just seems so sudden-FUCK?”**

Tweek sits next to his friend and sighs looking over at him in an exasperated manner. 

**“It _IS_ sudden and it's total bull shit if you ask me. It’s more likely that Damien didn’t want to do this work or realized that our lessons were taking too long for me to complete. I mean I know I can't talk to alot of people _now_ and I can’t do most jobs but I am good at caring for the demon dragons!! It's one of the most relaxing low interaction jobs you can have.”**

Thomas cocks on eyebrow up at Tweek, slightly smirking at his friend. 

**“You think caring for carnivorous murderous animals is _relaxing_?”**

Tweek shrugs looking down at Thomas dismissing his teasing grin as he makes eye contact with the floor.

**“They really like me and it's fun…”**

Thomas laughs unable to ignore the hilarity of the situation. 

  
  


**“I think you just like animals more than human souls or diseased living beings...FUCK-....er...well actually I think you just like animals more than** **any kind of being.”**

Tweek puffs his cheeks out and sits down next to Thomas poking his chest in a playful manner. 

_**“That not true I like hanging out with you don’t I ?”** _

Thomas nods and smiles up at Tweek raising his hands in the air in an ‘i surrender’ sort of fashion. 

**“Okay okay, you like hanging out with animals _and_ me” **

Tweek laughs and the two just go into a fit of boisterous giggles. Tweek’s eyes flutter back to his unpacked suitcase and the reality of the situation clouds the imp’s mind once more. He lays down on his bed letting himself sink into the hard mattress and looks up at the ceiling letting out another sigh before he speaks. 

**“I’m leaving tomorrow….and well... I’m kind of ….scared”**

Thomas lays down too leaning on his left side so he can look at his troubled friend. He extends his arm and interlocks his fingers with Tweek’s gripping his hand tightly. He circles his thumb over the top of Tweek’s pale hand trying to soothe him in any way that he can. 

**“You can do this, I _know_ you can. Damien wouldn't have given you this opportunity if you couldn't do it. You have already learned so much. Just keep your head up and move forward even if things go wrong. A lot of things on Earth are scary and you’re going to find a lot of differences between hell and Earth. Just do the best you can.” **

Tweek smiles and grips his friend's hand tighter before closing his eyes. 

**"Okay"**

**************************************************************************************************

Tweeks eyes snap open as the alarm chimes once more pulling away the sleep his weak body craved. Despite his exhaustion, Tweek sits upright looking over at the clock which he previously tossed to the side. The imp quints his eyes grunting when he notices that it was dangerously close to 7:00 as he had to be at school by 7:30 for his morning class. 

Tweek stares at the ceiling contemplating if getting up was really worth it but once he remembers there's food at school he finds the motivation to slip his warm body out from under the sheets shivering when the cool air, that the room had possessed, touched his skin. He then made his way over to the closet in order to put on a fresh pair of warm clothes. As he walks Tweek’s eyes drift over to a tall mirror which stood prominent on the left side of the room allowing him to catch a glimpse of his appearance. He stopped in his tracks once he saw that he had completely reverted back to his imp form now having his usual pair of red horns, which protruded out of either side of his head, as well as a pair of long crimson wings which had ripped through the white t-shirt he had been sleeping in. Luckily his legs had remained the same but his long tail was prominent and stuck out the back of his sweatpants waving and curling behind his right leg. 

Tweek walks closer to the mirror and feels panic rise in his body. Yes while he was at the house it was okay to be like this, but the issue was no matter how hard Tweek tried to concentrate his magical energy he could not muster the power to hide his imp attributes. 

“SHIT SHIT SHIT.” 

Tweek curses at himself as the severity of the situation starts to become clear, he then begins to pace the room while grasping at his blond locks. 

“How am I going to cover all this up?…. I can’t go to class like this!...GAHHH!” 

  
  


The freckled imp tugs on his hair more violently almost pulling it out as his stress increases. He glances around the room as he tries to see if there's anything in the room that he can use to cover up his extra features. He stops pacing and walks to the left facing a large white wooded closet which was about 5 inches taller than Tweek. He swings open the closet door rummaging through the various clothes within it and ends up pulling out a yellow beanie hat, a long sleeve green t-shirt, a dark green winter coat-which Damien had left him last night- and a pair of long jeans. He then proceeds to toss on all of them on pushing his wings beneath his shirt, hiding his horns with the hat, and tucking his tail in his pants. 

As Tweek looked in the mirror once more he found that only one problem remained. His eyes, they had become bright red, glowing ominously. Such a fast change from green to red would definitely be something his peers would take notice of. Tweek hums to himself as he thinks of a solution and sits down leaning his arms against his large white desk as he ponders. Tweek's peripheral vision catches something poking out of the front drawer of the desk and Tweek curiously opens it as he figures he might as well check everywhere he could for a solution. 

The imp blinks in surprise when he sees half of the drawer is filled with black frame sunglasses while the other half is filled with assortments of accessories such as necklaces, buttons, and patches. Tweek grips the black frames remembering that Damien was quite fond of wearing them in the new tropical hell. He pulls them out of the drawer and slips them on his face. He then looks back over at the mirror smiling as he comes to a realization. 

“These are perfect.”

* * *

  
  


**_Craig’s POV:_ **

Craig yawns, stretching his arms over his head as he walks down the stairs. He was wearing a pair of constellation boxers and a white t-shirt not holding a care in the world if anyone saw him in his natural state. His sister was quite immune to it now and his mother didn’t seem to care that much either as long as he kept his pants on. Craig didn’t always walk around like this but today he was particularly lazy, he was dreading multiple things that he knew he had to do today. 

For starters, because it was already Thursday, Craig had to train the newbie after school who's going to be working at the convenience store. Craig also has to actively engage in conversation with Tweek today in order to give him his food back.

Despite the anger Craig felt about the whole situation he couldn't help but also feel guilty about how everything transpired last night as he did lose control of his emotions back at the store. The blond just seemed to bring out the worst in him, pulling Craig's feelings out of his body with his sharp words and strange actions. Craig was somewhat confused by the fact he was actually able to obtain the upper hand during the squabble, especially after Tweek’s display of strength the first day that they met. 

_‘Why did he run away?’_

  
  


After thinking about the situation more in-depth Craig realized Tweek did seem to look a bit weaker last night, more frail and agitated. Maybe he was sick, or was dealing with some other issues that Craig wasn’t aware of?

_‘But why is that my problem...why do I even care?’_

Craig makes his way into the kitchen and almost hisses as the bright ceiling lights blind his eyes. Craig often ran hot, so as he swung open the tall white fridge his body was eased by the cool air which escaped the machine. His sister often cranked up the heat complaining that it was too cold in the house, so Craig usually had to suffer the harsh conditions and often turned the heat down when Tricia wasn’t looking. 

Craig gripped the door handle as he leaned into the fridge lingering in front of it as he scanned the items inside searching for the orange juice which usually sat on the top shelf. 

Suddenly Craig feels a hand poke his shoulder and he turns around coming face to face with his sister Tricia. He rolls his eyes at the small gremlin leaning on the other unopened fridge door. 

“What?”

Tricia peers up at Craig with a look of curiosity, a look which Craig was not used to seeing. Tricia wasn’t the type who usually showed interest in Craig mostly sticking to her own path wasting away in front of a computer watching trashy Netflix tv shows. Craig sometimes inquired about _her_ life as she talked about Karen but it was never vice versa as Craig’s life was usually too dull to speak of consisting of only classes and video games. 

“I heard you got into a fight yesterday.”

Craig groans and turns away shifting his attention back towards the fridge. He wonders how Tricia already knew about the fight as well as which fight she was referring to. He assumes it might have been the first fight Tweek and he had gotten into as Kenny could have told Karen about it who then could have told Tricia about it. 

“Yeah? And who did you hear that from?”

Tricia takes a step closer and puts her hands on her hips. 

“Clyde, he put it on his snap chat story actually.”

Craig huffs and shakes his head making a mental note to reprimand his friend later. Clyde has gotten quite obsessed with social media recently and actually posts about his life daily, vlogging his day-to-day activities. It was quite agitating to Craig as he didn’t want any of his life put out there for other people to see.

“Yeah yeah well I get in fights all the time it's nothing new.”

Craig’s eyes continue to scan the fridge and he starts to move other containers in order to look for the missing juice. 

Tricia shrugs and crosses her arms leaning on the kitchen counter. 

“Well usually you're not the one who _initiates_ it, actually you don’t usually want to interact with people if you don't have to. So, I just thought it was a little odd that's all.” 

Craig goes quiet not really having a retort for his sibling and just ends up flashing her his middle finger. Tricia flips him off in return, even though Craig couldn't see it, and sat on the counter lifting herself up and jumping so she could rest her body on the cool tile. She started to munch on a pop tart which she had previously toasted before Craig had woken up. 

“If you’re looking for the orange juice we ran out of it yesterday, mom said she was gonna buy more tonight.” 

“What?” 

Craig pulls his head out of the fridge and sighs looking at Tricia in disbelief. 

  
  


“But we had a full carton here just before I left for school yesterday!?” 

  
  


Tricia avoids Craig’s gaze and fiddles with her ginger locks. She had a habit of playing with her hair when she was nervous so her current actions just incriminated her further. 

“Yes..but well Karen was over and.”

Craig smirks forgetting about his lost orange juice for a second to tease his sister. 

“Ohhh _Karen_ was here.”

Tricia huffs when she hears her brother's teasing tone and slugs him gently in the arm. 

“S-shut up jackass it's not like that. She just likes orange juice so we drank some and before I knew it the whole carton was empty...jeez…”

Craig sighs, he couldn't be mad at his sister for letting a girl, who most likely barely scraped by, have some orange juice. So, he let this one slide. 

“Whatever, just hurry up and get ready.”

Tricia looks up at her brother with a semi-surprised look as she was expecting got get reprimanded for stealing her brother's favorite morning beverage. Actually, she noticed her brother was acting different like something else was on his mind that was overtaking his concern. 

Craig, unaware of his sister's shock, continues his day as usual popping in some toast and grabbing a bottle of water to replace his usual OJ. As the fluffy white bread cooks Craig makes his way upstairs to throw on some clothes snagging his usual blue hoodie and grabbing a black shirt that says _“Do I look like I give a fuck?”_ in white lettering. He figured it would let the newbie at the convenience store know what kind of person Craig was right off the bat during training tonight. 

Craig slings his pre-packed school bag over one shoulder and grabs his phone pulling his charger out of the bottom socket. He scans his bedroom making sure he didn’t leave anything behind and grunts when he catches a glimpse of a plastic bag that was filled with Tweek’s strange convenience store purchases. He walks over picking up the flimsy plastic bag of food before making his way back downstairs. 

Craig walked back into the kitchen making it to the toaster just in time. He then swiped the golden toast out of the toaster and slathered on his usual coat of butter before slipping it into his mouth. 

Tricia ran down the stairs looking more casual than she had yesterday just wearing a long sweatshirt and a pair of ripped jeans. Tricia looks at Craig about to yell at him for being so damn slow before her eyes catch sight of the plastic shopping bag in his right hand. 

“What’s that?”

Craig chokes on his toast surprised by the sudden question and quickly drowns the bread with a large gulp of cold water. He regains his composure in seconds only letting a few more small coughs out before he looks up at Tricia with a neutral expression. 

“None of your business.”

Tricia huffs and sticks her tongue out at Craig and Craig flips her off taking one last sip of water before placing the bottle to the side. Craig looks back down at the bag of food feeling the emotions which he was trying to ignore bubble back up in his chest. 

Craig thought after he pushed Tweek away that he would stop thinking about the boy and would be able to move on with his daily life. But he was oh so wrong, thinking about Tweek now more than ever. 

Anger, guilt, confusion, agitation.

Craig wasn’t used to these feelings or at least hasn’t felt them in a long time. ‘

All Craig knew was there was something _different_ about Tweek. He was something he couldn't shake or forget. Something that kept slipping into his mind intruding his calm thoughts; riling his body up. 

He wondered if he would finally be at peace once he gave the blond food. 

As Craig’s eyes drift back up and catch a view of the clock, which hung above the front door, he was pulled out of his thoughts alarmed by the time. 

  
  
  


_‘7:10 already?’_

Craig sighs, throwing on his blue winter coat which matched his usual navy blue sweatshirt and chullo hat. It had looked cold outside today, colder than yesterday which means it was really time to break out that winter wear. Craig had forgotten his jacket yesterday and had suffered a freezing walk home to his car from work because of it. He often has to park his car around the corner in a desolate parking lot because there are never any spaces in the plaza where the convenience store is located. Craig zips up his coat and gets one last good look at himself in the mirror, near the front door, before turning to look at Tricia. 

“Come on let's go.”

Tricia whines and follows Craig as he walks out the door, pulling on a purple jacket as he walks behind her taller brother. 

“Wait you’re seriously _not_ going to tell me?”

Craig picks up the pace trying to escape any more queries. He really didn’t want to tell his sister about Tweek because he didn’t want to think about the blond let alone talk about him.

“Craig waitttt don’t be a dick just tell me!”

Craig rolls his eyes as he throws open the door on the driver’s side of his car. He looks Tricia dead in the eyes and sighs flopping into the black leather car seat. 

“No.”

Despite Craig’s obvious protest to the topic Tricia kept pressing, poking Craig on the shoulder taking a personality similar to Clydes as she tried to push the truth out of him. 

“Come on Craig _please_? Don’t be an asshole just tell me! I promise I won't tell anyone! Craig...Craiggggggg.” 

Craig looks over at his sister and sighs. 

“If I tell you will you be quiet?”

Tricia nods violently messing up her ginger hair which was previously well-kempt.

“Yes sir not one peep from me!”

Craig weighs his options in his mind and leans his head on the steering wheel looking out at the snowy driveway. 

“Fine.”

Tricia beams and leans forward laying her head on the dash. Craig swears her eyes were sparkling at that moment, and he wondered why Tricia cared so much about what Craig was doing with his daily life. Was it really all that interesting? 

“It’s for a classmate…”

Tricia leans in closer protruding Craig’s personal space bubble. 

“Which classmate?”

Craig huffs and sits up gripping the cool stick shift as he starts to ease his way out of park. 

“An _annoying_ classmate….” 

Tricia’s eyebrows raise ever so slightly and she looks at the shopping bag which Craig had tossed into the back seat. Her curiosity peaks and she picks up the shopping bag putting it on her lap. She then starts to ruffle through it. 

“Man there's a lot of apples in here…and a..box of sporks?”

Tricia pulls out a large box filled with the hybrid utensil and Craig slightly chuckles at the sight biting his lip to hide a smile. 

“That idiot probably thought it was food…” 

Tricia blinked in shock as he watched her brother _laugh_...well..sort of. It was more like a small huffing chuckle...but it was some form of _something_. A new reaction. 

“How could he think _this_ was food?” 

Craig presses on the gas as he starts to drive, He stays focused as he speaks keeping his eyes on the road. 

“He doesn’t speak very good English, I'm guessing he’s from another country or whatever. He probably just couldn’t read the label.”

Tricia puts the sporks back into the shopping bag and nods. 

“Huh…well it must be interesting to meet someone from another country.”

Craig rolls his eyes and presses his foot on the break as he falls into a line of cars that were bumper to bumper, getting caught in morning traffic. 

“More like _annoying_ , the stupid prick got all up in my grill about picking on someone who could barely speak English. Talk about dramatic, and then had the audacity to threaten me... let's just say I took him down a few pegs.”

Tricia scootches closer to Craig and she tilts her head like a confused puppy giving her brother wide eyes. 

“So _that's_ why you’re giving him his food?”

Craig grunts and steps on the gas once more as the line of traffic starts to move. 

“I’m only doing it because Clyde asked me to, he said he would fire me if I didn’t.” 

Tricia snickers and pokes Craig’s cheek in a teasing manner getting a kick out of this whole conversation. 

" _You?_ Taking orders from _Clyde_? What is it a full moon or something? Who are you and what happened to my brother?”

Craig pushes her finger away with his right hand and snaps his head over to look at his sister. 

“He’s the assistant manager at my job now I had no choice. He said I had to be punished for assaulting a customer or whatever.”

Tricia’s laughing only grows and she takes a minute to catch her breath. 

“Wait..wait you beat him up while you were _working_?”

Craig nods turning his head back to face the road. 

“Yes, he deserved it after what he did to me at school. The small asshole…”

Tricia leans her arm on the dash of the car then rests her head on her hand. 

“And what _exactly_ did this strange boy do to you?”

Craig huffs and bites his bottom lip groaning as the flow of traffic stops once more. He wondered if there was some sort of accident that was making things move so slow today. 

“He was _staring_ at me….”

Tricia waits to hear if Craig has anything more to say and when he doesn't she shakes her head. 

“That’s _it_ ??? he just stared at you ??”  
  


Craig turns to look at Tricia as he tries to defend himself. 

“It was creepy Tricia he wouldn't stop looking at me, he kept starring for the whole class. So I approached him and asked him why the fuck he was staring at me. Then he got all aggressive and called me an insensitive asshole and a bully or whatever. It really pissed me the fuck off. Oh and let's not forget he picked me up by the collar and said I was going to die alone because I wasn’t letting anyone in. I mean who does he think he is my fucking therapist?”

Tricia looks at Craig like he had two heads wondering if she heard him right. 

“Uh...he picked _you_ up.. _you_?? 6’4 giant Craig?? Off the ground??”

Craig nods and sighs of relief once he sees the school is closeby. He starts to drive once more and rolls the window down to get a breath of fresh air as the conversation was starting to make Craig heated. 

“Yeah...he did…” 

Craig’s mind once again wanders back to the image of Tweek trembling on the ground looking up at Craig with a fearful expression. His green eyes were filled with small swells of tears. It was like Craig had just killed someone right in front of him. He was ….mortified....how could a boy so strong be so scared?

_‘Why did he run?’_

The question drove Craig mad and distracted him causing his eyes to drift from the road. 

_'He could have fought back, he should have been able to it makes no se-'_

“CRAIG LOOK OUT!” 

A shout from Tricia pulled Craig out of his thoughts and he screams once he sees a large truck coming right for them. As Craig was thinking he ended up drifting into the wrong lane. With a sharp jerk of his hands, Craig turned the wheel safely careening both teens out of the truck's way and Tricia sank her body back into the passenger seat sighing in relief. 

“Fuck..Craig pay attention we could have DIED asshole!!”

Craig sighs and nods knowing the reprimand was well deserved. 

“Sorry, Trish I just have been feeling off…”

The two sat in silence for the remainder of the ride as Tricia was scared to distract Craig with questions now fearing for her safety. 

As Craig pulls into the school parking lot he sees Kenny walking next to his sister Karen. Tricia also happened to notice their presence and quickly pulled down the mirror on the passenger side of the car, starting to fix her hair. Craig assumes she wanted to make herself look presentable for her “friend” Karen. He smirks at his sister as she starts to apply lipgloss which she had kept hidden in a secret pocket of her purple jacket. Tricia catches Craig’s gaze and gives him the middle finger as Craig eases his car into his usual parking spot. 

Tricia hops out of the car and runs over to catch up with Karen and Craig locks up the car smiling at his sister. He was happy she found someone who she cared about so dearly. It was a concept that seemed somewhat foreign to the noirette who hadn’t been in love since sophomore year of high school. He wasn’t even sure if he could call it love at that age..but he knew he was definitely infatuated with his deceased lover. 

Craig starts to catch up with Tricia due to his large strides and rolls his eyes as he and Kenny make eye contact. A figure which seemed to be trying to hide behind Kenny’s tall stature comes into Craig's view, making him turn around completely. 

Tweek...it was Tweek...but he was off..wearing a large coat, sunglasses, and a bright yellow hat. It was odd...especially since just yesterday he was walking around in the cold weather wearing nothing but a flimsy shirt. Why bundle up now? 

Craig shakes his head not wanting to let the blond take over his thoughts again and walks right by both of them completely forgetting about the food that he needed to return. He didn’t want to have to deal with both Kenny and Tweek at once. He could only handle one asshole at a time after all. 

* * *

**_Kenny’s POV:_ **

Agitated, Tweek seemed agitated today. His paranoid tone seemed to be non-existent, replaced with a harsh huffing voice which only spoke up if needed. His usual attire was different as his long pale arms were now covered by a large green winter jacket. The hood on his jacket was pulled up and a hat was situated on his head covering the bright blond hair which usually stood up at all ends. Kenny didn’t want to question it, deducing that his friend had become a ticking time bomb which he did not want to set off. He hoped that Tweek would talk about it all when he was ready.

Kenny usually just drove Karen to school every morning and was only in Tweek’s company because he actually ran into Tweek during his drive to school. He had offered the boy a ride as he looked quite exhausted stumbling over himself while walking through piles of snow. 

So, that's how the three ended up walking together. Kenny had tried to introduce Tweek to Karen during the car ride but because the boy was so on edge the three of them sort of just ended up sitting in awkward silence. As he makes his way to the entrance of the school building Kenny starts to hear small footsteps which continue to grow as someone draws closer. Once the footsteps dissipate Kenny turns his head smiling when he notices that Tricia Tucker was the one who was running over to the three of them, most likely here to greet Karen. 

  
  


“KAREN!” 

The ginger cries out enveloping the smaller blond in a big hug.

“Hey Tric-woahhh someone's cuddly today.” 

Karen laughs and pats the top of Tricia's head and Tricia sighs, sinking her face into the dip between Karen's neck and her shoulder. 

“My brother is such a buttface, he was talking to me about this kid the whole ride here trying to justify why he tried to beat him up.” 

Tricia sighs, shaking her head. 

“I swear sometimes _I_ feel like the bigger sister, that boy doesn't think.”

Karen continues to pet Tricia’s hair and Kenny smirks when he notices a blush rise to her cheeks. 

Kenny, being a doting brother and a huge shipper, enjoyed his sister's "friendship” with Tricia finding it quite adorable. He was just happy that someone was around to be there for his sister. It made him feel just a little more relaxed as his sister grew more independent with age. 

Tweek who had been trapped in his own thoughts looks up a little allowing Kenny to realize another oddity about his appearance today, he was wearing sunglasses.

  
  


_‘Huh...that's strange... it's not even sunny out today’_

  
  


“He beat up someone?” 

Tricia nods looking over at Tweek welcoming him into the conversion despite his aggressive demeanor. 

“Yeah, apparently when he was working some kid pissed him off so he-”

As Tricia speaks Kenny remembers that Tricia is _Craig’s_ sister, the same Craig who Tweek had just bickered with the previous day. Kenny, who is not usually paranoid about most things having a go with the flow attitude becomes nervous by the idea of Tweek figuring out Craig and Tricia’s blood relation. The boy was _already_ on edge today and he didn’t want any of that anger to be displaced onto Tricia. So Kenny quickly tries to change the conversation. 

“HEYYY...Tricia are those new shoes? They look great.” 

Tricia beams and points her toe, holding a poise similar to that of a trainee ballerina. 

“Yeah, aren't they? My parents took me out shopping yesterday, of course, I took Karen with me. I couldn’t pick them out on my own.” 

Kenny nods, he knew that Tricia and his sister had hung out yesterday but he hadn’t gotten a chance to really get the details due to his concern over Tweek’s morning behavior. He remembers Karen mentioning something about orange juice and that was it. 

Tricia then points to Karen’s bag which had an assortment of cute anime pins on it now. 

“I took Karen to get a few things too, the poor girl needed some accessories and as her best friend I wouldn’t stand watching her carry that broken pink bag anymore.”

Kenny furrows his brow, usually, when his sister needed something she would tell _him_ but this was the first he was hearing that she needed a new backpack. The blond’s heart swells with guilt and he stops in his tracks. 

“What?”

Karen shushes Tricia and shakes her head picking up the pace. 

“Uh, it's nothing I...COME ON WE ARE GONNA BE LATE FOR CLASS BYE KEN!” 

  
  
  


Karen pushes on Tricia's back, hurrying the ginger along obviously wanting to avoid the topic. Kenny makes a mental note to talk to Karen about the bag later letting it go for now. 

  
  


Tweek, who would have usually interjected by this point, just hides his face deeper in his coat and picks up the pace walking ahead of Kenny. Kenny follows his friend wondering how his personality could have changed so much after only _one_ day. 

_‘Maybe he has family issues, or just isn't a morning person.’_

After Kenny takes a brief stop at his locker the two walk to their morning English class and sit next to each other. Once a familiar tall noirette walks into class Kenny notices that Tweek can’t seem to keep his eyes off of him. Kenny could tell Tweek was glaring under his glasses as his neutral expression had turned into a sneering frown and once the tall boy took his seat, Tweek turned his head breaking his aggressive gaze. He then began to take out his materials for class unzipping his bright yellow backpack.

As the teacher walks in Kenny swears he can hear a growl escape from Tweek’s stomach and he wonders if his hunger is what’s got him so on edge. 

_‘Does he not have food to eat at home?’_

Kenny worries, he knows exactly what it feels like to be hungry and wonders if he should share his lunch with Tweek today as he knew the boy probably wouldn’t reach out for help on his own. He did just meet Kenny yesterday and seemed to have some trust issues.

Soon murmurs of knowledge filled the room and the class began to robotically take notes. Unlike yesterday Tweek didn’t ask Kenny to help him with his work and just stared at a blank page. He didn’t even write, it was more like he was having a secret staring contest with his notebook getting lost in the pages. Kenny made sure to take extra detailed notes during class today as he had a feeling Tweek would need to look at them later to catch up once his emotional state returned to normal. 

After an hour of work, the sound of a ringing bell finally set the class free. As soon as class was over, Tweek stood up and dashed away in a similar fashion to that of a wild animal. He pushed people parting the crowds in order to escape the classroom. 

  
  


“Tweek wait u-”

Kenny looks down furrowing his brows in confusion once he sees Tweek had left most of his books behind. He sighs and grabs the abandoned books Tweek had left in his scramble to the cafeteria, slipping them into his string backpack before walking out of the classroom.

He made his way over to the lunchroom at a leisurely pace not caring if the lines were long as his sister had prepared him a packed lunch today instead. She happened to get her hands on some PB and J, and since it was Kenny’s favorite Karen made sure to make him a sandwich today. Now that Kenny knows she was hanging out with Tricia at the store yesterday he assumes she must have bought the condiments while she was out and about. 

As Kenny walks down the hall his ratty wet sneakers squeak against the polished concrete flooring. Kenny, who was always up to have a little fun, begins to move his feet in a rhythmic way trying to get the squeaks to sound like the tunes of a song that was trapped in his mind. 

“With the taste of your lipsss I'm on a riddeeee you're toxic I'm slipping underrrr!~” 

Kenny sings to himself getting in the groove as he dances around the empty hall. Kenny had a lot of self-confidence so he didn’t really care how others saw him and felt free to dance around like a dork in the desolate hallway. 

As Kenny spins his eyes catch the sight of a familiar blue-eyed blond, which causes him to lose focus. He slips on the tile and falls forward slamming his face right into one of the many lockers which lined on the right side of the hallway. 

“Ah FUCK!” 

Soon the footsteps of the one who had distracted Kenny in the first place began to make their way towards him and Kenny sits up on the floor now with a large bruise on his forehead which was thankfully covered by his long blond bangs. 

“Sweetheart are you okay?”

The soft figure coos above Kenny extending out a hand. Kenny’s heart skips a beat as he takes in the view before him. Butter’s always looked so _angelic_ , glowing in the hallway lights. He was oozing with perfection and didn’t hold a _single_ flaw. Kenny’s favorite quality about Butter’s was actually when he would get flustered, as his ears would start to turn red. The blond found it fascinating and he often wondered how a feat like that was even possible.

The injured boy lays on his side like a woman would when singing jazz on a piano at a bar and flips his hair back winking up at Butters. 

“Yeah I’m okay I’m just...falling for you~”

Butters snorts laughing at the sight and Kenny feels his heart throb with ecstasy as he watches a cute smile spread across his boyfriend's face. Everything that Kenny saw was beauty, from Butters cloudy right eye to the way his nose twitched ever so slightly as he laughed. However, Kenny feels his joy falter as the laughter Butter’s had cracked seemed to be covering up a desolate and lonely emotion. Upon further inspection Kenny starts to notice something which the hallway lights had covered…He quickly sits up abandoning the playful banter to cup the blond's cheeks.

  
  


Kenny tries not to look too distraught as he realizes Butters’s beautiful pale skin was covered in purple bruises and his blind eye was swollen covering the hazy pupils that usually presented themselves. He didn’t want Butters to obtain a misconception that he found his appearance ghastly so he presented a look of worry and concern to his partner rather than a look of shock. 

Butters, when seeing Kenny's reaction, tries to pull back but Kenny grabs the boy's shoulders and looks him deep in the eyes almost tearing up as he gets another look at the black eye which Butters had been left with. 

“Butters, what happened to you?”

Butters pushes Kenny’s hands away taking a few steps back. He stares at his feet and avoids his boyfriend's gaze. 

“I...it’s nothing, Ken.”

Kenny cups Butters chin and turns his head so he looks him in the eyes. As Kenny looked the boy up and down. He felt a growing anger bubble in his stomach as well as an overwhelming weight of concern. 

“It is nOT nothing Butters, did your parents do this?”

Butters can’t help but look into Kenny’s eyes as he holds his face. The two stand in silence for a minute before Butters finally speaks. 

“They just got upset... I mean you know how my Dad can be… I was just being a bad kid ya see I got a B grade instead of an A.” 

Kenny looks at Butters unable to hide the look of sorrow which stripped away his usual happy demeanor. He then reaches over and pulls his boyfriend into a tight hug allowing the fairer blond to press his face into his chest. Kenny glides his fingers through the boy’s hair and sighs. 

“Butters that’s _not_ okay, your parents shouldn’t be beating you over grades... this...this is getting out of hand.”

Butters looks up at Kenny his blue eyes filling with heavy tears that start to flood down his pale cheeks. 

“What am I _supposed_ to do Ken?”

  
  


Kenny sighs and leans against a locker in the hall, he was grateful everyone had left for lunch as it gave them much-needed privacy. He racks his brain for the right answer gripping the fabric of Butters’s blue sweater. 

“Maybe you could come and stay with me?”

Butters pulls away and shakes his head wiping his eyes. Kenny tries to pull him back into his arms but Butters avoids his comforting embrace taking a few steps back. 

“ _No_ Ken, I can’t just impose on you like that you’re barely getting by as is…” 

Kenny grabs Butter’s shoulders and looks him right in the eyes as he urged his boyfriend to reconsider. 

“I don’t _care_ , I just want you to be safe baby… _.please_ …?”

Butters interlocks his fingers with Kenny’s removing them from his shoulders and shakes his head no. 

“I just have to get through _one_ more year of this then I can move on and go to college and get away from them. Okay? I can live _one_ more year.”

Kenny fumes shaking his head no, tightly gripping Butters's soft hands and pulling him closer. 

“No Butters, _please_ , I can’t watch them hurt you anymore, it’s too much...I love you too much…”

Butters smiles sadly at Kenny as the bell rings a second time signaling that lunch had ended. Butters gives him a kiss on the cheek and starts to walk away. 

“I’m sorry Ken.”

Kenny tries to follow Butters but kids begin to exit their classes and cut him off. 

“Butters, wait we aren’t done talking about this yet !!” 

He tries to push through the masses but by the time he gets to the other side Butters is gone. 

“Butters...BUTTERS?!!” 

Kenny’s legs move faster than he can think propelling his body forward as he runs and he tries to remember the general direction in which Butters was fleeing. His throat was burning, heart pumping, lungs heaving for air as his speed grew. He was like a bullet train parting through wandering students pushing them aside without a care. All he could think about, all he cared about was Butters. 

“BUTTERS!!” 

As the blond turns each corner he racks his brain trying to remember the class schedule his boyfriend had sent him months ago wondering what his next class could be, where he could have run to. He stops short when he remembers it. 

“ART” 

Kenny turns on his heels making his way up the stairs climbing higher and higher. He could barely even feel the ache in his chest, which was gasping for air, propelled by hope. The art room. He just had to make it to the art room.

Kenny sharply turns, picking up speed as he races down the final hall and makes it to a red door with a large glass window. Without looking Kenny throws open the door coming face to face with a teacher and a room full of students. 

“BUTTERS?”

He looks at the sea of students with expectant eyes but soon felt his heart sink into his chest as his blond boyfriend was nowhere to be found. 

Before the teacher has time to speak Kenny mutters a soft apology and closes the door. Tears start spilling out of him and he pulls his hood over his head so no one can see his pitiful expression. 

  
  


“Fuck…”

  
  


**~End of Chapter 5~**


End file.
